Frozen dinosaurs
by Javimagine236
Summary: Littlefoot and his friends, because of a mysterious rock, they reach the frozen kingdom of Arendelle, where they meet queen Elsa and princess Anna, but also an enemy of their who will make their stay in the realm complicated.
1. Where are we?

**AN: "The land before time" and "Disney" were great influences on my childhood. Because there are very few crossovers of both films, I decided to write this story. Enjoy it. I don't own anything.**

**I would also like to report that 5 November is my birthday.**

* * *

It all started on a sunny day in the Great Valley. The gang was in the caves playing and having fun. At this moment, they were playing hide-and-seek. Littlefoot was hiding in a small crack he had found, but when he heard someone approaching, he dived deeper into the crack until, suddenly, he discovered that on the other side of the crack there was a hidden chamber. In that chamber there was a small hole in the ceiling through which sunlight passed, and in the center of the chamber there was a giant stone, yet that stone had something different, a sort of star-like symbol.

"Littlefoot!" Cera shouted calling him.

"Where are you, Littlefoot?" asked Chomper.

"I'm here, guys!" cried Littlefoot wanting them to see what he had found.

The rest of the gang went through the crack, but Spike got stuck and Ducky had to pull him out.

"What's up, Littlefoot? The hide-and-seek game is over, so you don't have to hide anymore." Ruby said, crossing the crack in the wall.

"Don't you think this stone is a bit strange?" asked Littlefoot, still looking at the stone.

"I don't know, but that symbol has a strange shape. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky realizing the stone.

Spikes bowed his head in confusion.

"What if to be magic stone?" asked Petrie in a mystical tone.

"Come on. Don't you remember the stone of cold fire? It turned out to be just a normal stone." Cera said, recalling the mess they made over a stone they thought had powers.

Littlefoot, being curious, began to walk towards the stone.

"What are you going to do?" asked Chomper.

"If it's just a normal stone, then it's no problem." said Littlefoot a short distance from the stone.

Littlefoot stretched his front leg and touched the stone, but instantly a light covered the gang completely, and as fast as it appeared, it disappeared in a flash, revealing a completely empty chamber, with the exception of the stone in the center, whose symbol glowed for a couple of seconds.

Somewhere, in the middle of a snowy forest, a flash of light came and when it faded, the gang was there. Everyone looked around in confusion at what had just happened.

"Where are we?" asked Cera, looking at the forest with concern.

"Are these white sparkles?" asked Chomper looking at the snow-covered ground.

Spike also wondered the same thing and tried it, and just like the first time he tasted the snow, he had a cold attack.

"But I thought there was still a long way to go before the white sparkles period." Ruby said.

"It's crazy, but it's possible that rock from the cave brought us here." Littlefoot said, having an idea of what happened.

"Me to be right, to be magic stone." said Petrie.

"Do you see what it takes to touch that stone? Now we're in the middle of nowhere without knowing how to get home." Cera said angry at her friend.

"But you didn't know the stone would do this. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said.

"No..., but still the stone gave me a bad thorn." Cera said.

"Guys, calm down." Littlefoot began by reassuring others of their worries and nervousness. "It's true that we don't know where we are, but we won't get anything this way. I suggest we walk until we find a way back."

"It's a good idea." Chomper said, agreeing with him.

The gang started walking through the woods with no idea where to go and no idea what they might find out there.

Several kilometers from where the gang was, is the kingdom of Arendelle. This kingdom isn't known for its cultures, its art or its food. No. It was known for its queen, a queen with ice powers. Everyone in the kingdom knew the story of queen Elsa, how she fled on coronation night and caused a blizzard that greatly affected the kingdom, but thanks to her sister, princess Anna, Kristoff, the ice master, Olaf, the talking snowman and Sven, the reindeer; they managed to stop the blizzard and the queen began to use her powers to help her subjects.

At this time, Elsa was in her office, working on documents that she had to revise urgently because, in a few days, the governmental assembly would be held, where kings and rulers from other kingdoms would come to Arendelle to talk about commercial matters. As queen, she had to do what she could to help her kingdom and she had to make a good impression on the other rulers in order to get good business deals.

TOK TOK

The sound of someone knocking on her door distracted her from her work.

"Go ahead." said Elsa giving permission to the one who had knocked.

When the door opened, it was revealed that it was Anna who knocked.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" asked the princess. "It's a beautiful day out there, a perfect day for a walk in the kingdom." Anna said, approaching the desk.

"Anna, you know the assembly is coming up and I have a lot of things to do. Maybe another time." said Elsa, not wanting to discourage her.

"You've been stuck here for weeks doing nothing but work. It's like when we were kids." Anna said, sadly recalling the times when they were separated.

"The difference is that the doors are open, and I can go out whenever I want, but now I'm the queen and I have a lot of responsibilities." Elsa said. Anna was about to do something, but before she did. "If you're going to make that puppy face, I'll froze your face." Elsa said with a bit of humor knowing what her sister was thinking of doing.

Anna pouted in response. In the end, she sighed with sadness.

"All right, but next time, you'll come, okay?" Anna said.

"All right." said Elsa.

"You're the best." Anna said hugging her sister, who returned the hug.

With a smile on her face, Anna left the room, closing the door in the process. Elsa smiled at her sister's childish attitude.

Since they opened the palace doors and solved her powers, Anna had been very energetic, wanting to do things she couldn't do since she was a little girl, some things she did with her boyfriend Kristoff, some things she did with Olaf, but some things they did together, like when they played with snow before that accident. Elsa always made sure to find a place in her royal agenda to hang out with her sister, but now she couldn't be distracted, not when Arendelle's future depended on that assembly.

Elsa picked up a pen to write some notes to mention in the assembly, took the pen into the ink bowl to wet it a bit, but just as she was about to do so, she felt a prick in the neck that made her tremble. She put her free hand around her neck, but before she could find out what it was, she began to feel dizzy, her vision became blurred and her strength diminished, until finally she fainted, spilling the ink from the bowl on the papers on the desk.

Shortly after she fainted, a couple of men entered through the window (which was open all the time).

"I told you the dart would work." said one of the men. "Quick, tie her up and let's get her out of here before they get suspicious. The boss doesn't want failures."

The other man, who had an eye patch, tied Elsa and put her on his shoulder before the two men silently went out the window, making sure no one knew the queen had been kidnapped.

* * *

**AN: What did you think of this beginning? Don't worry, I have something planned, both for that kidnapping and for the kidnappers. Just wait and see. By the way, the kidnappers are characters from another Disney movie whose main characters were in Frozen. Guess who they are.**


	2. Strange encounters

**AN: For those of you who haven't guessed, the kidnappers were the Stabbington brothers.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and everyone in Arendelle continued to act as if everything was normal, except for their queen with magical powers. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were returning to the castle after their walk through the kingdom.

"It's been a fun day." Olaf said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, although I would have liked my sister to come with us." Anna said sadly.

"Hey. You know that she has many duties as queen of Arendelle and more now that assembly is approaching. But if there's one thing I know about the two of you, it's that, if you stay together, you can handle it." Kristoff said, wanting to encourage his girlfriend.

"You always know how to cheer me up." Anna said, bringing a smile to her face.

"It's what I do, isn't it?" Kristoff said boasting a little about it, making Anna laugh a little.

"I have an idea. Let's invite Elsa to dinner with us." Anna suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked, not wanting another disappointment.

"A queen may have her duties, but she must also feed herself, so I'm sure she wouldn't refuse." Anna said, pointing out the obvious point of the issue.

Kristoff shrugged when he saw that he couldn't change her mind. The two went to Elsa's office while Olaf and Sven waited outside. When they arrived, Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa, are you there?" Anna asked. They waited a couple of minutes and heard no answer. Anna knocked on the door again. "Elsa? "

"Maybe it's not there." Kristoff said, thinking of the most logical reason.

Anna didn't think alike, she knew that Elsa had a lot of work and would be in her office all day organizing everything. Maybe Kristoff was right and had gone for a little walk before continuing, but her sister instincts told her otherwise, so she opened the door.

When they entered, they saw what Anna feared she could see, an empty room.

"Elsa!" cried Anna running to the desk to see if she was all right, but she found no one.

"Anna, calm down. I'm sure she left a while ago," Kristoff said, trying to reassure her.

"No, Kristoff. Look." Anna said, pointing to the pile of paper stained with the ink from the overturned bowl. "Elsa would never leave with such a mess."

Kristoff was about to suggest something when, as he approached, he saw something on the floor. He took it to see it up close and gave a worried expression when he saw what it was.

"Anna. Look at this." Kristoff said, calling Anna's attention and showing her what he had found; a tranquilizer dart. Just seeing it made Anna put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Kristoff, warn the guards! Inform them that the queen is missing! NOW!" cried Anna.

Without losing a second, Kristoff rushed out of the office to inform everyone of what had happened, while Anna looked out the window into the forest near the kingdom, desperately hoping that her sister would be safe.

The night had already fallen, and the gang continued walking through the snowy forest trying to find some way back home. During the search they made several stops to rest and eat; fortunately, the food from the trees was satisfactory for them, despite being a little cold from the snow, and Chomper was able to feed on some bugs found. After a long walk, they stopped.

"We should be..." Littlefoot started looking around to get his bearings in that place, but...

"I'll tell you where we are. WE ARE COMPLETELY LOST!" cried Cera.

The gang was shaken by the sudden burst of Cera.

Before anyone could say anything, Spike began to sniff the air.

"What's up, Spike? Do you smell anything?" Littlefoot asked.

"I smell something too." said Chomper as he began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know. I've never smelled anything like that before." Chomper said.

"Do you know where it comes from?" asked Littlefoot, curious about that.

"Yes, follow us." Chomper said before he and Spike walked in one direction with the rest of the gang following.

The gang continued walking, following the 2 trackers until they reached the edge of a small clearing in the forest, where they stopped.

"Why stop?" asked Petrie.

"The strange smell seems to be approaching here." said Chomper.

Spike nodded as a sign that he was right.

"But I don't see anything. Nope, nope, nope." said Ducky.

"Shh, shut up. I hear something." said Littlefoot.

The gang hid behind some bushes and looked out to see that something was approaching, or rather, someone.

The two men who kidnapped Elsa were seen walking through the clearing, with the queen on the man's shoulder with the patch in his eye, with a sack over her head.

"Ugh, I told you this wasn't the way. Now because of you we will be late for the meeting with the boss." said the first man.

Elsa was beginning to regain consciousness and seeing that she was being kidnapped, she began to shake to free herself, but the effect of the dart still kept her forces down, including her powers.

"That's all we needed. The effect of the dart is fading. If we don't hurry, that witch will turn us into ice cubes, and I don't know if it's worse than what the boss will do to us." said the first man frustrated with the situation.

The gang stared curiously at the two men who had arrived.

"It's them, the smell came from them." Chomper said, pointing to them.

"What kind of creatures are those? I've never seen anything like it before." Cera said, arcing an eyebrow at what she was seeing.

"To be sharpteeth?" asked Petrie, worried that they were.

"They don't look like sharpteeth and I say that because I know some." Ruby said.

Littlefoot was analyzing the situation in front of them. Those two men worked together and didn't look good, like those egg stealers. In addition, they had another creature tied to them, so he came to the conclusion that they had kidnapped someone. He couldn't leave someone in that situation, so he made a decision.

"Guys, those guys have someone." said Littlefoot to the others, who looked in his direction to see the creature struggling weakly on another creature's shoulder.

"What about it?" asked Ducky.

"We have to save her." said Littlefoot telling his main idea, to the surprise of the rest.

"Are you crazy? We may be more than them, but they're bigger and they look stronger than us." Cera said. "How could we save her, huh?"

Littlefoot began to think of an idea. Cera was right, they didn't know what the 2 kidnappers were capable of, they could even put themselves in danger, but he had to think of a way to save the retained creature. He glanced at Chomper and remembered that moment when they confronted the egg stealers.

"I know how." said Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, the two kidnappers were trying to orient themselves in the forest as Elsa shook to free herself.

"I would recommend, your majesty, that you be quiet. Unless you want some accident to happen." said the first man threatening the kidnapped queen.

Elsa grunted because of the gag and the sack on her head because she could do nothing while the dart affected her powers, she could only wait until the sack was removed or her powers were restored, whichever happened first.

Suddenly, strong steps were heard. The two kidnappers looked around to find out what caused it.

"Pff, it must have been some wild animal." said the first man.

But then, the surrounding trees began to shake, as if something big was moving between them. Every minute that passed, the footsteps were heard closer and closer and closer trees began to shake. The 2 kidnappers began to get nervous, as it seemed that something big and unknown was approaching them. At first Elsa thought it was Anna and the others who had come to rescue her, but the more she heard the footsteps and the trees, the more she doubted it was them.

What they didn't know was that it was all caused by the gang.

Ducky and Ruby hit a hollowed-out trunk at a steady pace to make the sound of giant footsteps; Littlefoot, Cera and Spike hit tree trunks with their bodies to shake them; and Petrie flew around the area to make sure everything was going well and waiting for his moment.

When Littlefoot hit the tree he was in, he knew it was his moment and began to fly as fast as he could to make sure he wasn't seen. He passed one kidnapper, he turned his head to that side just to see nothing, the same thing happened to the other kidnapper. Those acts made the kidnappers more nervous, almost to the point where they began to be afraid.

Littlefoot saw it and smiled when he saw that his plan was working, they only needed something to give the final blow, and that 'something' was in charge of Chomper, who was next to the hole of a hollow trunk. Littlefoot looked at him.

"Now!" cried Littlefoot whispering so as not to spoil the plan.

Chomper prepared himself and gave a loud roar through the hole, which, being connected to the tree, the effect worked in the form of a megaphone, which made his roar louder, louder and more terrifying.

The whole place was shaken by the resulting powerful roar, even some birds from the area flew away. The 2 kidnappers shouted in terror and without thinking twice, they fled for their lives from the place. Of course, the second hijacker released Elsa from his grip before running away.

The gang laughed at how much fun it was to watch those two men run away like cowards for such a childish trick.

"Did you see how they ran?" Cera asked with laughter.

"Yes. They were like, 'Oh no. It's going to eat us'" Ducky said, laughing as well.

Littlefoot stopped laughing to see that the retained creature was trying to free itself. Determined to help, he approached her.

Elsa, after hearing that her captors had fled from something unknown, took advantage of that moment to try to untie herself so she could find out what was going on, it made her nervous not to know.

"Don't worry. I'm going to let you go." said Littlefoot before he got behind her and bit the ropes that kept her hands tied. After doing so, he positioned himself in front of her. "You see, you're saf."

But as soon as she freed her hands, Elsa punched Littlefoot in the face.

The blow itself wasn't very strong, but it was enough to cause some pain to Littlefoot. Elsa wasted no time in removing the sack from her head and the gag, after which she shook her hand a bit due to the blow she gave, as she wasn't used to hit with her fists. Littlefoot did the same with his head.

It was then when they both opened their eyes and looked at each other, neither of them said anything for a few seconds until Elsa gave her answer; a shout. Littlefoot responded to that scream by shouting and then ran to hide in the bushes.

Elsa stared in the direction Littlefoot went as she thought about what had just happened. What was that creature? Had it spoken? Now that she stopped to think, she heard a voice assure her that she was safe and when she could see again, she only found that creature. Was it that creature that saved her?

Elsa got up and walked slowly towards the area where she saw him hiding. "Easy. It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." Elsa said in a relaxed manner.

Littlefoot leaned out of his hiding place behind a tree. "You... you won't?" he asked a little nervously, as he knew nothing about the creature that was talking to him. She was in danger, but he didn't know if she was dangerous or not.

Instead of answering, Elsa stretched her arm towards Littlefoot. Littlefoot closed his eyes thinking she would do something to him, but only received a small caress from her. The nerves of the longneck were replaced by calm.

Elsa smiled when she saw that the situation had calmed down. "Was it you who saved me from those guys?" she asked.

"It wasn't just me. My friends helped me too." said Littlefoot more relaxed than before.

"Friends?" asked confused Elsa.

"Guys, come on out. She's good, she's not going to hurt us." Littlefoot told his friends, who had been in hiding since Elsa's release.

One by one, the rest of the gang began to come out of their hiding places and approach them. Elsa stared at them in surprise, a talking creature was one thing, but an entire group was something totally different. What were those creatures?

"Speak for yourself. That blow she gave you seemed very strong." Cera said, recalling the 'first encounter'.

A slight blush covered Elsa's cheeks at the sound of that. At that moment she remembered that, when the creature freed her of her bonds, the first thing she did was strike him. Quite a way of saying thank you, eh?

"I'm... I'm sorry. I... I didn't know what was going on. I was scared and I reacted like this and..." said Elsa nervously about the embarrassment.

"It's okay. It's normal for you to react like that." Littlefoot said, interrupting Elsa's nervous attack.

Elsa sighed relieved to see that he forgave her for such an act. No doubt that creature was very kind.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Chomper.

"Well. I am..." Elsa was about to introduce herself when...

"ELSA!" a familiar voice for her sounded from a distance.

Elsa and the gang turned in the direction of the voice to see a group of lights shining and moving through the forest. Elsa understood from the familiar voice that it was Anna. She probably discovered her kidnapping and formed a search party.

The princess crossed the trees until she reached the clearing where they were, and thanks to the light provided by Kristoff's torch, she was able to find what she was looking for.

"ELSA!" cried Anna of surprise and happiness. Without losing a second, Anna threw herself at her sister and gave her a crushing hug. "You're fine! I thought they had hurt you." Anna said, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's okay, Anna. I'm fine." Elsa said, hugging her sister back.

"Elsa, what happened to you?" asked Kristoff approaching the royal sisters.

"I don't remember much." Elsa began by undoing the hug. "All I remember is that I was in my office when I felt something in my neck. The next thing I knew, I was being carried by 2 men." Elsa explained.

"Do you know who they were?" Anna asked, partly because she wanted to make them pay to take her sister.

"No." answered Elsa. "When I woke up, I had a bag on my head, so I couldn't see them well, but I knew there were 2 men from what I was hearing." she continued.

"Looks like you were able to break free." Kristoff said.

"Actually, it was others who saved me." Elsa said.

"Who?" Anna asked, wanting to meet her sister's saviors.

"They." said Elsa turning to point at them.

Anna and Kristoff looked in their direction and were surprised to see 7 unknown creatures looking at them with curiosity. The two humans were very confused. Had queen Elsa been rescued by these creatures?

"Were they the ones who saved you? They don't look like much." Kristoff said without being able to believe it.

"Yes, we saved her from those two evil guys. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"Can they talk?" Anna asked with open eyes.

"Well. We move our mouths and words come out of them. What do you think?" asked Cera annoyed because they asked something obvious.

Elsa paused for a moment to think. Those creatures had saved her. If it wasn't for them, who knows what would have happened to her. As queen of Arendelle, she had to show them some kind of gratitude. But which one? Then a way of doing it crossed her mind.

"Why don't you accompany us to the castle?" asked Elsa, taking everyone by surprise.

"Are you sure, Elsa?" asked Kristoff.

"They rescued me, it's the least I can do for them." Elsa said.

"I think it's a good idea." Anna said, wanting to get to know them better.

"Really? Are you okay with that?" asked Littlefoot, doubting the queen's gesture.

"Consider it my way of thanking you for saving me." said Elsa.

The gang gathered to talk to each other about it. It was right to accept their thanks, but some had their little doubts about the fact that they didn't know who they were or what they were. But in the end, they made a decision.

"We're fine with it." said Littlefoot speaking on behalf of everyone. Elsa smiled at the acceptance of her offer.

"That's great. Follow us." Elsa said, taking the first step toward the castle with the others following.

The queen and her friends had many questions to ask them and all of them would be answered as soon as they arrived at the castle.


	3. Knowing yourself

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff led the gang through the streets of Arendelle in the direction of the castle. The guards who came with them to look for the queen were relieved to see their queen safe, but then were surprised when they saw the gang, but it was best for them not to ask questions for now, so they were walking in silence to provide security.

The gang was looking curiously at the place they were passing by. It didn't look like anything they had seen before; they had many questions about what each thing was, but it would be better to ask the creature they had saved.

Fortunately for them, it was night, so there were no people outside and the matter of the missing queen was kept quiet to prevent panic.

After a long walk they reached the castle gates. Before Elsa entered, she ordered the guards to keep a close watch on the surroundings to make sure they weren't interrupted and, at the same time, to check that the kidnappers didn't return.

At this moment the two groups were facing each other without saying much.

"Well, I think the introductions are in order." asked Elsa breaking the silence and also wanting to know more about her rescuers.

"I'm Littlefoot and they're my friends. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby." said Littlefoot introducing himself and his friends.

"A pleasure." said Elsa glad to know their names. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, she is my sister Anna and the ice master of the kingdom, Kristoff." said Elsa introduced to the rest of those present.

"Nice to meet you." said Kristoff already calmer with the presence of the dinosaurs.

"Same to you." Chomper said.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving my sister." Anna said excitedly as she ran to Littlefoot for a hug, which surprised him a little.

Before they could get any further, the door was heard opening and a new voice reached their ears.

"So here you were. I've been looking for you for a while. Oh, hello, new friends." said the voice.

When the gang turned around, they were left with their eyes wide with surprise at the sight of a creature that seemed to be made entirely of white sparkles, plus it had an orange thing on its face along with a pair of stones that served as eyes and a pair of branches that served as hands.

"Who are you?" asked Ducky, changing her surprise curiously.

"Oh, right, you don't know me. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said, opening his arms as if waiting for a hug.

"If you expect me to give you a hug, you can keep waiting." said Cera with a frown.

Spike didn't matter to him and he gave Olaf a hug that he joyfully returned.

"Unbelievable. You're made of white sparkles." said Petrie surprised to see such a creature.

"How is that possible?" asked Ruby equally surprised.

"Oh, Elsa made me." Olaf said after breaking the hug.

The gang stared at her with surprise and confusion knowing that she had done such a thing, something that seemed impossible to them.

"Did you do it?" asked confused Cera.

"It's a little complicated." said Elsa a little nervous to tell them about her powers.

"How about this? We tell you some things and you tell us about yours, okay?" suggested Littlefoot calming the situation.

"I'm fine with that." said Elsa smiling at the idea of the longneck.

The next minute, the humans, the reindeer (who came with Olaf) and the snowman were sitting (the humans sat on thrones, but Sven and Olaf sat on the floor) with the gang in front of them.

"So, where do you come from?" asked Elsa.

"We come from the Great Valley." answered Littlefoot.

"Great Valley? I had never heard of it." Anna said.

"In fact, I've never seen and heard of anything like you. What kind of creatures are you?" Kristoff asked, hoping not to ask too personal a question.

"We are dinosaurs." answered Chomper.

"Dinosaurs? I've never heard of them." said Elsa.

"It's the same with us, what kind of creatures are you?" asked Cera.

"Anna, Kristoff and I are humans, Sven is a reindeer and Olaf is a snowman." Elsa said.

"Hello." Olaf said as if he were being introduced again.

"I've never heard anything about humans and that I've heard about a lot of things." said Ruby.

Elsa stopped for a moment to think about it, they were creatures she had never seen in any book and they said they came from a place she had never heard of. In fact, it was the same with the gang. So, she decided to ask a certain question.

"How did you get into the woods?" Elsa asked.

"We were in the caves of the Great Valley and found a rock with a rare symbol. When I touched it, we appeared here." Littlefoot said, writing what happened.

There it was. If Elsa had learned anything during her life it was that magic had its mysteries and that smelled like magic everywhere. So, there was a reasonable explanation.

"From what you've told me, I think that rock took you to another world." said Elsa, calling the attention of everyone present.

"Another world?" Anna asked.

"It makes sense. You have never heard of humans or anything about this place, just as we have never heard of dinosaurs or the Great Valley." Elsa said easily.

"That said, she's right." Kristoff said, thinking the same thing.

The gang started to get sad because they were in a place far from their families without knowing how to get back. Elsa saw that and reflected for a moment; they were children away from their families with no place to go. She couldn't let them go in a place unknown to them. However, there was something she could do.

"I have an idea. What if you stay here until we find a way for you to return home?" suggested Elsa to the surprise of everyone.

"What a good idea!" Anna said, imagining how much fun they would all have together.

"Really? Can we stay?" Littlefoot asked.

"Sure. You'd be safer here than out there. Consider it my thank-you gift for before." said Elsa.

"Thank you, Elsa." said Littlefoot, making Elsa smile.

"I suppose that will also serve as an apology, won't it?" asked Cera.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"When Littlefoot freed Elsa from her ties, she hit him." Ducky said as if it was nothing important.

The blush of shame covered Elsa's face again when she heard Anna trying to contain her laughter and Kristoff laughing slightly.

"Wow, Elsa! You do have a peculiar way of saying thank you." Olaf said as if what she did was normal.

"It was an accident!" Elsa shouted slightly to avoid an uncomfortable situation for her.

"Whatever you say." Anna said, stopping her attempt to laugh.

"By the way, what did Olaf mean by the thing you did to him?" asked Chomper, recalling what the snowman said.

Elsa's smile faded slightly as she remembered it was her turn to tell her story. She was mentally nervous as she had no good memories of people's early reactions when she showed her powers. She didn't want her new friends to see her any differently than they did when they met her, but there was no turning back.

Elsa sighed and slowly rose and walked toward the center of the room with everyone else following. Elsa took a deep breath and began to surround her hands, forming a snowball in them. The gang had its eyes open for that. Elsa threw the ball into the air, which went off like a rocket and exploded just before touching the ceiling, and the snow began to fall all over the room. Elsa closed her eyes preparing for the case that the first impression of the gang wasn't good. But she was wrong.

Elsa opened her eyes as screams of joy and fun reached her ears. When she opened them, she saw the gang watching in astonished and funny way as the snow fell, some were even playing with the flakes that fell. In short, they were having fun.

"To be impressive, to fall white sparkles from nothing," said Petrie flying in the air.

"White sparkles? You mean snow?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, don't you call it that?" asked Ducky.

"We call it snow." Anna said.

"That's a curious word for us." Ruby said.

"Can you make snow fall?" asked Littlefoot, excited and curious about that power.

"Yes, among other things." said Elsa, having overcome her surprise when she saw that the gang accepted her power with great joy.

"Since when do you have those powers?" asked Cera.

"Since I was born, but I didn't use them for a long time." Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" asked Chomper.

Elsa knew this would be a little hard to tell, but she had to.

She, with her sister's help, told the gang that when they were kids they were constantly having fun with their ice powers, but one night, Elsa injured Anna by accident. Their parents decided that, to protect them, they would erase from Anna's mind their memories of Elsa's magic, keep them separate and away from anyone outside the castle.

For years, Elsa tried to keep her powers under control, while Anna did her best to get them back together, even more so when their parents died. Then they were told that years later, on the day Elsa was made queen, she accidentally showed her powers to the public and because of the scary looks people showed, she fled away.

When she fled, she produced a snowstorm that threatened to bury Arendelle, so Anna, with the help of Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, went to look for Elsa to save the kingdom and return home. After certain events (they had to eliminate the part of Hans, the duke and Anna's 'death' so as not to worry them too much), Elsa understood that her powers derived from her feelings and used her love for her sister to unfreeze the kingdom and since then, people accepted her queen with magical powers.

The gang was listening attentively to the whole story. They were saddened when they heard how 2 sisters were forced to be separated and the fear that Elsa passed through her powers, but then they felt better when they heard the part where Elsa managed to save her kingdom and return home to her family.

After the long conversation, seeing how late it had been, Elsa suggested everyone go to sleep. Kristoff and Sven left the palace to go home, Olaf went at his own place as usual and Elsa and Anna led the gang to their room. After making sure they were comfortable in their room, each sister went to her own room.

As Elsa prepared for bed, she kept thinking about her new friends. She had many questions to ask them and surely Anna did too. Even though she had been kidnapped, she was happy, because she had been saved by her new friends, friends who had found her incredible powers. The queen fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Littlefoot stared at the moon for a while, while the others were sleeping on the floor (since they weren't used to a bed). As he looked at the moon, he thought about what had happened so far. He and his friends had somehow ended up in another world, a world where there were no dinosaurs, that sounded creepy, but at the same time exciting, because that meant a world to explore, a new adventure.

In addition, they had made new friends, one of whom had ice powers, wondering what else she could do. At the same time, he felt a little sympathy for her. Almost like her, he lost his mother and was alone, until he met his friends and since then, he wasn't alone at any time. As he fell asleep, he wondered what they could do the next morning.


	4. Dinosaurs in Arendelle

A new day began in the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa awoke when she felt the sunlight on her face. She rose from her bed with a smile on her face as she could meet her new friends today. Of course, she had work to do with the assembly, but there was nothing wrong with taking a little break. After getting dressed she prepared to go out the door, but when she opened it she found a surprise.

"Anna?" asked Elsa when she saw her sister in front of the door with a sign that she was about to knock.

"Hehe. I thought you were still asleep, and I was coming to wake you up." Anna said.

"Let me guess. You couldn't wait to find out more about Littlefoot and the others, huh?" said Elsa imagining what her sister thought.

"Guilty. I could say the same about you." Anna said, seeing that she was about to leave.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." said Elsa as the two started walking to the room where the gang is staying.

"You know? I see you more animated than usual." Anna said.

"I'm just as curious about them as you are." Elsa said.

"Sure. Anyone would want to know more about the one who saved her and then was beaten by that person." Anna said with a funny smile.

Elsa frowned as she mentioned it. "It was an accident and you know it." Elsa said seriously.

"OK." Anna said with a superior smile, pointing out that she wouldn't leave her for a while, which Elsa realized.

The two sisters arrived at their destination and Elsa began to knock on the door.

"Wake up, kids. It's breakfast time." Elsa called, waiting for an answer, but received nothing. "Littlefoot?" knocked again at the door, but again, they received nothing.

Worrying about it, they opened the door, only to find an empty room.

"Where have they gone?" Anna asked as she looked around for a clue.

Elsa went to look out the window to have a better view and smiled at what she saw.

"I know where they are." Elsa said.

Anna approached her and looked out the window to see that the gang was in the castle courtyard feeding on the bushes (Chomper of the insects he found). The 2 sisters headed for the courtyard.

"Good morning." said Littlefoot as he saw the two royal sisters entering the courtyard.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"When we woke up, we didn't know where you were and because we were hungry, we went where there was food." explained Littlefoot.

"I guess we forgot to give you directions from the palace." said Elsa apologizing.

"It's okay." said Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, Ducky, after enjoying a good breakfast, decided to have some fun. She made a snowball and threw it at Cera, covering her head with snow.

"Hey!" Cera shouted annoyed at that.

Ducky laughed at it. "I'm sorry, Cera. I couldn't help it." said Ducky.

"That sounds like fun." Petrie said. He made another snowball, but when he threw it, he sent it up, making me hit him on the head.

Everyone in the courtyard laughed at it, even Elsa and Anna couldn't help laughing at it. Ruby made another snowball that threw it against Chomper, he managed to dodge it and then made another snowball that threw it against Ruby. The next moment, everyone was in a snowball battle, until Elsa and Anna joined the game.

Shortly thereafter, 2 teams were formed for the game. On one side were Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Elsa; on the other side were Cera, Petrie, Ruby and Anna.

"No magic powers!" Anna shouted to her sister from her fort knowing they had the disadvantage.

"In love and war anything goes, little sister!" replied Elsa from her fort.

The two groups started throwing balls at each other. The dinosaurs that walked on 4 legs were making snowballs, while those that had hands threw them to the opposite side, although Elsa's group had advantage, since she used her powers to make snowballs (only towards that, since it would be unfair for the other side if she used them for more things).

"Surrender, Anna!" Elsa said defiantly and amusingly.

"That's what you believe! Petrie, let go of the load!" cried Anna to heaven.

Elsa's group looked up to see Petrie flying over them with a blanket full of snowballs. Before they could think of a plan, Petrie dropped the balls on them like missiles. The balls hit them full throttle and covered them completely with snow.

Anna's group cheered in victory of the battle and Elsa's group, after clearing the snow, laughed, as they were just having fun. Elsa paused for a moment to remember when it was the last time she had such a good time. She was happy to have met Littlefoot and the others, because with them, it was like when she and Anna were little girls playing with snow. No doubt, it had been a morning to remember.

A few hours later, Elsa was back in her office, working on the organization of the government assembly. Because it was only a few days away from happening, she had a lot of pressure on her and had to make sure everything was ready for the arrival of the guests of honor. She had to stop her work when someone knocked on the door.

"Go ahead." said Elsa. When the door opened, it was revealed that it was Anna who knocked. "What do you want Anna?" she asked.

"Well. The kids were starting to get bored, so I offered them a walk in the kingdom and wondered if you'd want to sign up." Anna said in a hopeful tone.

"Anna, I can't. I have a lot of work and this assembly is very important for the kingdom." said Elsa.

"Elsa, I saw you acting this morning." said Anna crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa curiously.

"Elsa, I've been with you a long time and I've never seen you laugh and have fun the way you did, not since we were little." Anna said.

"I know, but I also have my duty as queen of Arendelle and I can't be too distracted." said Elsa with sorrow.

"Even if you don't do it for me, do it for them. They are new in this place and it would be better if you went with them." Anna said.

"I'm sorry Anna, I can't do it." said Elsa.

Anna decided to quit and set out. When she closed the door, Elsa went back to work, but she didn't stop thinking about what she said.

Anna walked disappointed through the castle corridors. She was sure that this time would be different than before, because now there was the gang. She wouldn't admit it, but they had achieved in a short time what it took her for a while, to make Elsa having fun. Anna changed her face as she approached the castle gates, where the gang was waiting.

"Hello, Anna. Where's Elsa?" asked Littlefoot when he didn't see the ice queen.

"Unfortunately, she has chores to do and won't be able to come with us." Anna said.

"It makes sense that she has tasks, because, being queen, she has many tasks." Ruby said.

"I understand." said Littlefoot with a serious expression, but Anna could sense that there was a little sadness inside.

"Don't worry, that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Anna said, trying to encourage the situation.

"Yep, yep, yep. It'll be fun to explore this place. What was its name? Arendal?" said Ducky.

Anna laughed at that mistake. " It' s called Arendelle. Besides, it's not going to be just us," Anna said.

"Who else is coming?" Petrie asked.

"Now you'll see." Anna said as she opened the door.

When she and the gang went out they saw that Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were waiting for them in the courtyard.

"Hello kids!" said Kristoff.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Chomper.

"If my girlfriend is going to teach some dinosaurs the kingdom, I'm in." Kristoff said.

"Are you and Anna a couple?" asked Cera.

"We are." Anna said, putting one hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hello, kids!" Olaf greeted enthusiastically. "Who wants a good morning hug?" he asked with open arms.

"Me, me, me." said Ducky receiving a hug from the snowman.

After that hug, Olaf went to Cera to try to hug her.

"Don't even think about it." Cera said abruptly, stopping him.

"So, what can you tell us about Arendelle?" asked Littlefoot, excited to explore the kingdom.

"Why tell it when we can show it?" Anna asked, pointing to be followed.

As they walked, Olaf approached Littlefoot.

"Why doesn't Cera want a hug?" asked Olaf.

"Cera doesn't like hugs very much." said Littlefoot.

"That's ridiculous, everyone likes hugs. Oh, maybe she doesn't like it because she hasn't gotten one. I'll fix it." Olaf said before addressing the threehorn.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Cera annoyed when she received a hug from Olaf.

"Do you feel how warm a hug is?" asked Olaf holding the hug.

"The only thing I feel is the desire to destroy you as long as you don't back off." Cera said, trying to free herself from the hug.

The others laughed at the funny scene. And so, they set out to begin their walk/tour of the kingdom.

Meanwhile, Elsa was still in her office working, but stopped for a moment to think about what she said. By the time the doors opened, the two expected to spend more time together, but her royal tasks sometimes prevented her from doing so. But what affected her the most wasn't Anna's disappointment, it was Littlefoot's disappointment.

Ever since she met him, he had always smiled at her, even when her first meeting wasn't on good terms. She could see that the little longneck had confidence in her, even though he had only known her for a short time. And that made it very painful to have rejected Anna's offer. Surely Littlefoot and the others would be a little sad that she didn't go with them. Yes, they were with Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, but it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't there. Then she made a decision.

The gang and their new friends were about to leave through the palace door when...

"Wait!" A scream stopped them. They turned their heads and saw that Elsa was calling them and running towards them.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I'm coming with you." said Elsa surprising most, Anna had a smile on her face when she saw that she had managed to convince her.

"Really? Didn't you have chores to do?" asked Littlefoot, although he was glad I came with them.

"The servants will take care of everything. Besides, it is my duty to show the guests the kingdom." said Elsa.

"That's good! That's good! That's good! Now it is better because we are all together." said Ducky with great joy.

"I couldn't agree more." Anna said.

"So, are you ready to know the kingdom of Arendelle?" asked Elsa.

"We are." said Littlefoot.

Elsa gave him a smile before opening the doors to begin their tour of the kingdom.

During their walk, people looked curiously at the gang, but seeing that they were going with the queen and princess, they decided to ignore them for now. The gang stared at their surroundings in wonder, as this was the first time they had seen the active kingdom. Elsa and Anna guided them through various parts of the kingdom.

First they went through a candy store, where the gang enjoyed the good taste of the products they sold. Then they passed by a flower shop, where Spike was about to eat a bouquet of flowers, but Sven stopped him in time. Seeing that Spike was a little sad about not getting food, Sven offered him one of his carrots, which he enjoyed with pleasure.

Then they took them to the docks, where they stared at the beautiful landscape before them. Cera looked into the water just as a fish splashed water all over her face, which made the others laugh. Olaf went to give her a hug to reassure her, but she pushed him, causing him to fall into the water, fortunately, nothing happened to him.

As time went on, people saw that the gang was harmless. In fact, as they were walking, a little girl approached Ruby and shyly handed her a flower, which she accepted. Elsa smiled when she saw that people were easily accepting dinosaurs.

Then they were taken to the stall where Kristoff sold his ice.

"And this is where people come to buy ice." Kristoff explained.

"I don't get it. Why would anyone want to buy something like that?" asked Cera.

"Ice is used for many things. To keep food cold, to create elegant sculptures and even to play." Anna said.

"Wow. I didn't think ice was that useful." said Chomper.

"In warm times, but it's used less in cold times." Elsa said.

"To be true, very bad ice in cold seasons." Petrie said, recalling the things they experienced during the cold seasons of the Great Valley.

Spike, curious as always, licked the ice to taste it, but in doing so, his tongue froze in the ice block. He threw with all his strength hoping to free himself, but he didn't succeed. His efforts caught the attention of others.

"Spike, I've told you many times not to do that." said Ducky scolding her brother.

Elsa laughed a little when she saw how those two acted. "Come, let me help you." Elsa said, bending down to be near Spike. Using her powers, she was able to reduce the affected area, freeing his tongue. "Do you feel better now?" she asked.

Spike, instead of answering, licked Elsa as a sign of gratitude. "Hehe. You're welcome."

Then an idea crossed Anna's mind, an idea she was more than sure the gang would like.

"I have an idea. What if we take them to that place?" Anna asked.

The rest of the viewers went towards her.

"What place?" asked Littlefoot curiously.

"One that is very special to us." Anna said.

"Wait, you mean..." Elsa began to ask before Anna interrupted her.

"Shh. Don't say it, I want it to be a surprise." Anna whispered in her ear so the gang wouldn't hear her.

Elsa smiled when she saw the plan her sister was up to.

"I think it's a good idea." Kristoff said, understanding his girlfriend's plan.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out when we get there." Anna said.

"It's true, a surprise wouldn't be a surprise if it were revealed sooner." Ruby said.

"I totally agree. The best thing about surprises is that they are surprises," Olaf said without understanding the princess' plan.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to that place." Ducky said, excited by the surprise.

Later, they were seen on the mountain mounted on a sled pulled by Sven, because the place they were going to was very far away and they didn't have all day, Anna and Kristoff had put on clothes for that trip, while Elsa and the gang didn't wear much (the first because of their powers and the others because they don't wear clothes).

They went on like this for a while until they arrived at a piece of land where they had to leave the sled due to the situation with the land. The gang was beginning to feel the sudden change of temperature, but thanks to their situation in the first snowfall of the Great Valley, they got used to the cold, but that didn't prevent them from feeling it.

"Will it be long before we get to that place?" asked Littlefoot.

"There's a little bit left." said Elsa.

"I hope we won't be long, it's very cold here." said Cera shivering a little.

"Oh, do you want a warm hug?" asked Olaf with open arms.

"No." said Cera, slowly losing patience with him.

"Relax, we just have to cross this mountain." Anna said when they stopped in front of a rocky wall.

"Is the place we're going to on the other side of this?" asked Ruby.

"How are we going to cross it?" asked Chomper.

"Me being able to fly past it." Petrie said.

"But we can't fly," said Ducky.

"It won't be necessary, there are some stairs around here." Kristoff said pointing to a simpler path.

Arendelle's group led the gang to the top of the mountain.

"Here it is. That's our destiny." Anna said pointing in one direction.

The gang looked in that direction and were left with their eyes open at seeing their destination. A huge palace made entirely of ice. They had seen the castle of Arendelle and even the Saurus Rock, but they weren't comparable to the majesty of the ice palace. It looked more astonishing when the sunlight reflected on it.

"Woah." was all they could say, as that place left them speechless.

"I knew you would say that." Anna said with a superior smile.

"Elsa, did you...do that?" asked Littlefoot, having an idea of where such a thing came from.

"Yes, I did after I ran away. I needed a private place and I created it the first time." Elsa said.

"Your powers are incredible! Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." said Elsa a little blushing.

"Do you want to see the inside?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure. To see a castle is one thing, but to see an ice castle is another thing." Ruby said.

"Well, here we go." Anna said.

The group walked up to the ice stairs connecting the mountain to the ice palace. Petrie, who was flying, landed on a mound of snow and looked around.

"This place be very quiet. There is no danger." Petrie said.

But when he said that, the mound he was on began to shake, causing him to roll to the ground, wrapping himself like a snowball in the process. When he shook his head off the ball, he and the others saw that the mound was actually some sort of snow creature like Olaf, only bigger and more intimidating.

The gang receded in fear and were even about to run until Elsa saw their reaction.

"Don't worry, he's a friend of mine." Elsa said, calming the situation, although the gang was surprised to hear that.

"Is that your friend?" asked Cera.

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Marshmallow, the guardian of the castle." Anna said.

"We're sorry we got scared earlier." said Chomper apologizing to the big snowman.

"Friends of Elsa... friends of mine." said Marshmallow.

"Yes, we can be your friends too, Marshmallow." said Littlefoot.

"Come on guys. We don't have all day." Kristoff said as he began to climb the stairs.

Elsa and her friends started climbing the first steps. The gang had their doubts because of their experience with ice in the past. Littlefoot was the first to climb steps, although it cost him a bit due to how slippery the ice was, so he had to climb slowly, the others began to follow him (Petrie decided to go flying, for his convenience).

"Why isn't Sven coming with us?" asked Ducky as she saw the reindeer lagging behind.

"Sven doesn't do very well on ice, so he has no choice but to stay." Kristoff said.

"Oh, poor Sven. Don't worry, Spike and I will have fun with you later." Ducky said along with a nod from Spike.

Sven smiled at how good they were and thanked them with a lick, which made Ducky laugh.

It lasted quite some time, but in the end, everyone reached the top of the stairs, in front of the castle gates. When Elsa opened the doors, the gang was able to contemplate the wonderful interior of the ice palace, everything was exactly like a real palace (as they saw in Arendelle's), but all this was made completely of ice.

"This is incredible!" said Littlefoot with emotion.

"I've never seen anything like this before, especially something made of ice." Ruby said.

"Did you really do it the first time? No second attempts?" asked Cera.

"Yes. I'm still surprised I could do this without trying first." said Elsa.

"What do you say we have some fun?" Anna asked.

The gang gladly accepted the princess's offer to play in the ice palace.

The next minute, the gang was playing with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf at several games in the palace hall, they were all having fun. Meanwhile, Elsa was on the balcony upstairs contemplating the kingdom of Arendelle which could be seen from afar. Though the view was beautiful, her expression was one of concern.

"Elsa?" a voice interrupted her thought. She turned her head and saw that it was Littlefoot who called her.

"Littlefoot? Why aren't you with the others?" asked Elsa.

"I was looking for you. What are you doing here?" asked Littlefoot as he approached the queen.

"I was looking at the view." said Elsa, looking back at the horizon.

"It's beautiful." said Littlefoot contemplating the same views.

"I know." said Elsa with the worrying expression back on her face, something Littlefoot noticed.

"What's the matter with you?" Littlefoot asked.

Elsa was a little hesitant to tell the longneck about her worries, because she thought he probably wouldn't understand her situation, but there was nothing wrong with telling it. With a sigh, she began to speak.

"I'm just a little...worried. Soon there will be a very important meeting, and as queen, I must make sure that everything is perfect, because the future of my kingdom depends on that meeting. A lot of people depend on me, and that's what makes me nervous." Elsa began before another sigh. "I don't know what to do." she said, bowing her head.

Littlefoot stared at her for a moment thinking about what she told him. Basically, she was worried about the people of her kingdom, just as a leader is worried about his herd. He had to say something that would cheer her up, but then, he remembered something that happened to him a long time ago.

"You know, Elsa? I think I understand you." said Littlefoot taking the ice queen by surprise.

"Do you?" asked Elsa confused.

"Some time ago, my friends and I met some dinosaurs called yellow bellies who had moved away from their herd, so we offered to help them join them." Littlefoot began.

"In the end, did they come back with their own?" asked Elsa as she listened to the story.

"Yes, but it turns out that the yellow bellies were going to a place called Berry Valley. We thought they would be fine, but we found out that the yellow bellies were a little clumsy and that made me worry." Littlefoot said.

"How clumsy were they?" asked Elsa.

"When we told those that we knew to stay together, everyone went their own way." Littlefoot said, making Elsa laugh as she imagined the scene.

"They must have been very clumsy." Elsa said.

"The thing is, I was worried that they wouldn't be able to reach their destination on their own, so we decided to guide them there." Littlefoot said.

Elsa smiled when she saw that Littlefoot was a good-hearted dinosaur.

"What's going on here?" a voice interrupted their conversation. The two glanced at the person responsible, who turned out to be Cera, who had arrived on the floor with the rest of the gang.

"I was telling Elsa about our adventure with the yellow bellies." said Littlefoot.

"Oh, yes. I remember all about how idiotic they were." Cera said, recalling that.

"So, what happened next?" asked Elsa, wanting to know the end of the story.

"In the end, we managed to take the whole herd to Berry Valley." said Littlefoot.

"Yep, yep, yep. Everyone was happy to have reached the valley." Ducky said.

"But what does that have to do with my situation?" asked Elsa, recalling the beginning of the conversation.

"Along the way, I had my doubts about whether I could help them or not. I was even thinking about giving up, but I learned something very important that helped me in that moment." said Littlefoot.

"What?" asked Elsa.

Instead of answering, Littlefoot began to sing.

**Littlefoot:**

_Sometimes you think you know what's right_

_Then somebody comes along_

_and they show you what you thought was right_

_might be a little bit wrong_

_Things can look so different_

_from someone else's side_

_You're half as smart as you thought you were_

_and the world seems twice as wide_

_How do you know who to listen to?_

_how do you know what to think?_

_When you see it through someone else's eyes_

_things can change in a blink_

_Do you hold onto the rules you've learned?_

_or do you let them go?_

_When everything's a muddle_

_how do you know?_

Petrie flew in front of Elsa on the balcony railing.

**Petrie:**

_Whenever me feel all fuzzed up_

_Me go and find me mummy_

_She always ask me what me feel_

_Way down deep in me tummy_

_She say if me listen hard_

_Me can hear a voice inside_

**Cera:**

_But what if it's a grumpy voice?_

**Ducky:**

_It still can be your guide_

_That is how you know who to listen to each and every day_

**Ruby:**

_You can use your head and your tummy too_

_To help you find your way_

**Chomper:**

_Keep your eyes and ears open wide_

_And they'll show you where to go_

**Ducky:**

_If you trust your eyes_

**Petrie:**

_Trust your tummy_

**Littlefoot:**

_Trust yourself_

_That's how you know_

**Littlefoot and Cera:**

_That's how you know_

_who to listen_

**Petrie and Chomper:**

_That how you know_

_who to listen to_

**Ducky and Ruby:**

_That is how you know_

_who to listen to_

**All:**

_That is how you know_

Elsa smiled as she saw everyone supporting her.

"Thank you guys. I needed it." said Elsa gratefully.

"You're welcome." said Littlefoot.

As Elsa began to believe in herself, she and the gang stood on the balcony watching the view she offered them. Not knowing that a certain princess had stayed on the stairs listening to all the conversation, smiling and thanking the gang for cheering on her sister. Undoubtedly, that day was a very special day, both for the gang and for the royal sisters.


	5. The human and the dinosaur

**AN: ****Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate.**

**PD: Last week I saw "Frozen 2" and I loved it. If you haven't seen it, you have to see it.**

* * *

It was another day in Arendelle's kingdom. Inside the palace, Elsa can be seen walking happily through the corridors. Normally she would be quite stressed and worried, since the assembly would be the next day, but, thanks to Littlefoot's advice, she began to believe in herself and that she would make the assembly go well.

Suddenly, she stopped when she noticed that the door to the library was a little open. Curious about this, she looked out to see who had entered and was surprised to see Littlefoot looking at the books on the shelves with curiosity.

"Littlefoot?" asked Elsa as she entered the library.

Littlefoot turned his gaze from the books to her as soon as he heard her voice. "Hello, Elsa." said Littlefoot.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"I was exploring the palace and I ended up here." Littlefoot said. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around the library.

"It's a library. A place where books are stored." Elsa said.

"What's a book?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's something like something that contains information of all kinds." Elsa said, looking for the best way to explain it.

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many things here." said Littlefoot looking at all the books in the room. Until he saw something interesting. "Elsa, who are they?"

Elsa looked in that direction and saw that he was looking at an old portrait of her and her sister as children along with their parents. Seeing them brought sad memories to the queen.

"They are my parents." said Elsa sadly.

Littlefoot noticed Elsa's sad tone and remembered that they were told that they died a long time ago.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" Littlefoot asked.

"Quite a lot." Elsa said.

"I... also lost my mother." Littlefoot said with difficulty, because it wasn't a very common topic of conversation.

Elsa was surprised to hear that. She didn't imagine that someone like him would suffer such a loss.

"What happened to her?" asked Elsa, being careful not to ask too much.

"A sharptooth killed her, she died protecting me." said Littlefoot.

Elsa was shocked to learn that his mother died that way. She bent down to be at the height of the dinosaur.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa as she stroked his head. "I guess we both miss them, don't we?"

"Yes, but we're not alone at all. You have your sister and your friends, I have my grandparents, my father, my brother and my friends," said Littlefoot.

Elsa smiled when she saw that they both had more in common than she thought.

"You certainly have a big family." she said.

"Yes, although I didn't know about my father until after a while." said Littlefoot.

"Oh, yes?" asked Elsa a little surprised.

"Yes, do you want me to tell you?" asked Littlefoot, thinking that maybe she would be busy with that assembly.

Elsa thought for a moment, she had to make sure that the preparations for tomorrow's assembly were in order. Although, on the other hand, the day had just begun and she probably couldn't spend much time with him because of her duties as queen, so she wondered there would be nothing wrong with spending time with him.

After making her decision, she sat down to make herself comfortable. "I can take a little break, so go ahead. Tell me the story." Elsa said with a smile.

Littlefoot smiled when he saw that he could spend more time with Elsa and began to tell the story of how he and his grandparents went to another valley along with other longnecks and how he reunited with his father.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was walking through the halls of the castle with Ducky on her shoulder, because Spike had gone to hang out with Sven.

"Ducky, can I ask you something?" Anna said.

"What's going on?" asked Ducky.

"Spike and you are siblings, but you still look very different. Is there a reason?" Anna asked curiously.

"There is, there is, there is. When we began our journey to the Great Valley, I found a single, abandoned egg." Ducky said.

"Let me guess, from that egg was born Spike, right?" Anna said.

"Yep, yep, yep. Seeing that there were no other spiketails nearby, we decided to take him with us to the Great Valley. When we arrived, my mother decided to adopt him and now he's one more member of my family." Ducky said.

"Oh! That's adorable!" Anna said.

"It is, it is, it is." Ducky said before her smiling face became sad.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Anna worried about her new friend.

"It's just..." Ducky said, doubting whether to tell her.

"Ducky, I'm your friend. If you have a problem, you can tell me." Anna said.

"Some time ago, I got so mad at him that I said bad things to him, I didn't even care when he left with a pack of spiketails." Ducky said, feeling sad about her behavior in the past.

Anna thought how similar that situation was to her and Elsa. She stopped to think of the words that might encourage her friend and when she had an idea of what to say, she stopped, grabbed Ducky, put her on her hands and in front of her.

"Tell me, Ducky, did you finally make peace with him?" Anna asked.

"Yes, after we met again, I apologized and we went home together." said Ducky.

Anna gave her a sincere smile. "Then nothing happens. Siblings have their arguments from time to time, they can even harm each other, but as long as they forgive each other and love each other, the rest doesn't matter." Anna said.

"Yes, we love each other very much, as do you and Elsa." Ducky said.

"Hehe. You said it." Anna said, putting Ducky back on her shoulder. "What do you say we go see the others?" Anna suggested.

"Yep, yep, yep." said Duckling cheerfully.

The two returned to their walk towards the palace courtyard to see if any of their friends were there. When they reached the courtyard, they found a curious sight, Cera was taking a run and charging against a couple of rocks that cracked or broke on impact. Looking to one side, they saw Olaf sitting on the stairs as he looked at Cera as if it were a demonstration.

"What are you doing?" asked Ducky as she stepped down from Anna's shoulder to position herself next to Olaf.

"She said she wanted to train a little." Olaf said.

"Is that what you call training?" Anna asked, sitting on the stairs.

"The threehorns have a very hard head and are very strong. Cera, surely, is training to be harder and stronger." Ducky said as she watched her friend hit the rocks.

Cera dragged her legs across the ground like a bull, when she felt ready, she charged against another rock that she shattered into a thousand pieces on impact.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Olaf shouted as he clapped.

"Woah. It's harder than I thought." Anna said surprised by the strength of Cera.

"I'm going to give her a congratulatory hug." Olaf said.

"Olaf, Cera doesn't like to be hugged." Ducky said, recalling how upset she felt when the snowman hugged her.

"She won't be bothered if it's a surprise hug." Olaf said as if it were so simple before he started walking toward Cera, taking advantage of her back.

Unfortunately, Cera was able to hear a few steps approaching her, turned her head a little to see who it was and for her misfortune, it was Olaf with his arms outstretched, a sign that he wanted to give her a hug. Sick of it, she turned around and began to run towards Olaf.

Olaf, seeing that, took him by the wrong side. "Girls, I think Cera has finally accepted the hugs." he said as he turned his head a little to see Anna and Ducky, unaware of Cera's true intention.

Before one of the two said anything, Cera rammed Olaf, spreading his body all over the area like a bowling group. Olaf screamed as his head flew until it landed in front of the spectators.

"Are you all right, Olaf?" asked worried Ducky.

"Yes, I'm fine. It happens to me all the time." Olaf said.

"Hey! What you did wasn't good at all." Anna said angrily as she approached Cera.

"He wanted to give me a hug. That guy was getting me sick and tired of giving me hugs." Cera said with a frown.

"That wasn't a reason to do that to him." Anna said, pointing to the scattered parts of Olaf that Ducky was picking up to put his friend back together.

"So what? He's magical, he can be reassembled." Cera said.

"Yeah, but maybe Olaf doesn't like that. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said as she pushed Olaf's bottom.

"Don't worry, I don't care." Olaf said with his arms and body recovered.

"See? He's okay. And now if you excuse me, I'll go back to my thing." Cera said before turning around and doing what she was doing again.

Anna stared with a frown and annoyed at her behavior. "What's her problem?" she asked, folding her arms.

"That's Cera for you. You'll get used to it." said Ducky.

They both decided to put Cera aside and went to have fun with Olaf.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain spiketail and reindeer were walking quietly around the castle. To tell the truth, Sven enjoyed the company of Spike, he may not have been as energetic as he was, but he was certainly friendly.

Sven turned to see him, only to discover that he was alone in the hallway. He looked around for his friend, but found nothing. Sniffing the ground like a dog, he followed the trail of the smell of Spike.

He went on for a few seconds until he heard the sound of a bite. He turned the corner of the hallway and discovered Spike eating a plant.

Immediately, Sven pushed Spike away from the plant and shook his head in sign that he couldn't do that. Spike let out a groan of frustration and disappointment at running out of food. Shortly afterwards, a grunt came from the gut of Spike.

Sven saw that he had interrupted his friend during his lunch, but he couldn't let him eat the palace plants, as it should be pristine by the time the members of the assembly arrived. So, he came up with something that would benefit both of them.

Sven led Spike to the stables where he showed him a pile of hay and a bag of carrots. The next minute, both herbivores were seen lying on a pile of hay quietly eating the stable food. Although neither of them talked much (or even didn't talk at all), they certainly got along very well with each other.

* * *

A short distance from the stable was Kristoff cutting the ice with an axe. While he was cutting a hard block of ice, some individuals approached him.

"What are you doing Kristoff?" Kristoff left his job to see Chomper, Petrie and Ruby approaching him.

"I'm cutting the ice." Kristoff said.

"Cutting the ice?" Petrie asked.

"People wouldn't want giant ice blocks, so I have to cut them into sizes suitable for people and sell them easily." Kristoff explained.

"Well, it doesn't seem that easy." Ruby said, looking at the block cut in half.

"For as long as I can remember. When I was a child, Sven was my only family. It was just the two of us picking up ice and selling it." Kristoff began.

"To be horrible to be alone." Petrie said.

"I know, but one day we were adopted by a family...peculiar..." he said without counting that his family was a group of magical trolls.

"That's great! You finally found a family." Ruby said.

"Yes. Since then, Sven and I have never felt alone." said Kristoff. "By the way, I've noticed something." he said, recalling something he was curious about.

"What?" asked Chomper.

"According to Littlefoot, the Great Valley is a refuge for herbivores and you are a carnivore, how can you live there?" Kristoff asked, not wanting to get into the personal.

"Oh, that. It's a long story." Chomper said.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it." said Kristoff returning to his job of cutting the ice block.

"Can we help you? Working together will be more fun than working alone." Ruby said.

Kristoff thought for a moment and saw that there was nothing wrong with getting a little help. "All right, that way we'll be done sooner and in the meantime, Chomper, you can tell me that story." Kristoff said.

"Sure." Chomper said before the 3 dinosaurs started helping the ice master.

Petrie landed near an ice block. "Well, me help." he said before pushing the block, but because of his size, he didn't move it a centimeter. "But before that, me need help." he said as he used all his strength to move the block, which made the others laugh.

As they worked, Chomper told Kristoff the story of how the gang found him being an egg and then raised him back to his parents, and how, despite the differences between species, he was considered one more of the herd.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unfamiliar room, a man sat at a desk reviewing documents. He was so concentrated that he didn't look up when another man entered the room.

"Have you called me sir?" asked the man who had just arrived.

"I would like to know how much time we have until we get to Arendelle." said the man at the desk.

"At best, we will arrive first thing in the morning." said the second man.

"Excellent. Let me know when you have it in sight." said the first man before the second man left the room. "I am sure it will be a happy reunion, your Royal Highness." said the first man as he looked at a picture of Queen Elsa with Princess Anna.

* * *

**AN: Who is this mysterious man? I'm sure you'll know. If not, you haven't been attentive. Soon we will know more about that man in the next chapter. See you later.**


	6. The government assembly

**AN: Pay attention to this chapter, because it will be full of easter eggs from other Disney movies. The main theme: Disney princesses. See if you can find them all.**

**I've uploaded the chapter today for 2 reasons.**

**1\. Today is my saint.**

**2\. On Friday I'll go with my family on a trip and I won't be able to do it that day.**

* * *

It was an important day for Arendelle, because that day was the day of the governmental assembly, an event where representatives or leaders of each kingdom met in a different kingdom each year to discuss business, political, economic, among other things. In this year, the assembly would be held in Arendelle. Which made Elsa more nervous than ever.

"The appetizers, place them next to the drinks. The ice sculpture, leave it next to the punch. The vases, move them a little to the left." Elsa said, ordering the servants who were fixing the room where the meeting members would meet before going to the main meeting room.

"Majesty." said Kai, the royal butler, calling the queen's attention.

"How's the attendance list going?" asked Elsa.

"According to reports, several ships will dock in a couple of hours. They all belong to the kingdoms that confirmed attendance." Kai reported looking at a document.

"Good." said Elsa calmly that they arrived in good condition. Although a small part of her wished everyone had come. Days ago, they received a message from the kingdoms of DunBroch, Prydain and Sigfred that they couldn't attend the assembly. The first was for problems with bears, the second because they were recovering from a war against an evil king and the third because they were having a meeting with a neighboring kingdom that, for their confusion, was underwater. But in spite of this, the fact that most of them came was a great advance, especially considering what happened the last time they celebrated something of great magnitude. *Coughs* Kingdom frozen *Coughs*.

Meanwhile, walking to the main hall, Anna, who wore an elegant dress for the occasion, was explaining to the gang some details to keep in mind during the meeting.

"And when they bow, you must do it too. It's a sign of respect-" Anna said.

"Do we have to follow all those rules? You are as strict as my father." Cera complained.

"But they're important to this very important event." Ruby said.

"Yep, yep, yep. We must support our friends at all times." Ducky said.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"Me having good behavior in front of important humans." Petrie said, standing firm on Cera.

"Anything else we need to know?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes, some of them aren't used to seeing dinosaurs, so they will probably react in several different ways, but don't worry, Elsa and I will defend you." Anna said with a sincere smile.

The gang smiled when they saw that, despite the consequences, they would protect them first and foremost.

After that conversation, the gang and Anna arrived at the main hall, where the gang could see the place completely different from the way they saw it the first time, the whole room was full of tables, some with food and others with drinks, and decorations placed everywhere, between the decorations, there were banners with the symbol of the kingdoms that were presented to the assembly.

In the center of the room, Elsa was organizing the servants to leave everything in perfect condition. Although they were a little far away, they could clearly see the queen's nerves. Elsa looked out of the corner of her eye at the gang, gave a few more orders to the servants, and then headed toward them.

"I see you've prepared." said Elsa looking at Anna's dress.

"A lot of pressure, huh?" Anna asked, noticing her sister's nerves.

"You can't imagine." said Elsa, sighing.

"Can we help you?" said Littlefoot, calling the queen's attention.

"I appreciate it, but it's not necessary." said Elsa trying to be nice.

"Why not? If we help you, you can finish sooner." Littlefoot said, trying to convince her.

"Yep, yep, yep. Friends are here to help each other." said Ducky.

"And so are the sisters." Anna said, agreeing with the idea.

Elsa smiled when she saw that she had good friends and sister. "Alright. I'll give you a couple of instructions to make it easier for everyone." Elsa said, seeing that she had no choice.

The others smiled when they saw that they were going to help Elsa in her time of greatest need.

For the next few hours, the gang was following Elsa's instructions and helping to make the final touches to the room by the time the guests arrived. Elsa was grateful to have them by her side. Thanks to them, the room was fully prepared in no time.

Soon after, the first members of the assembly began to arrive. Kai was announcing their arrival and their names so that others would know. Elsa received them with kindness and gratitude, as did Anna. Some of them were surprised by the creatures that accompanied them, especially when they spoke, but to see how polite they were and that the queen allowed them to be there was enough to convince them that they would not be a nuisance.

"Mr. Humbert." when Kai announced that name, a muscular-looking man with a beard and a dagger on his belt entered the room.

When the man approached the queen and the princess, he knelt as a sign of utmost respect.

"Your majesties. It is an honor to be in your presence." Humbert said.

"That you have come here is enough." said Elsa a little surprised at the man's behavior.

When Humbert got up, Anna realized one thing.

""Excuse me, but... why do you carry a weapon to an assembly?" asked Anna pointing to the dagger on his belt.

"Oh, this? I'm a hunter and I have a habit of carrying a gun with me. If you're worried, your Highness, I can leave it out during the meeting." Humbert said, wanting to be polite.

"Are you a hunter and have you come to a government assembly?" asked Elsa a little curious.

"The prince and princess wanted to know things from a point of view other than royalty, so they offered me to attend as a representative to the assembly." Humbert said.

"They must trust you to assign you this task." Anna said.

"It surprised me too. To be honest, I thought the princess would ask one of her 7 little friends." Humbert said with a little laugh, both him and the queen and the others.

After that meeting, Humbert went to chat with the others present. While the gang expressed their opinion about him.

"What's a hunter?" Littlefoot asked.

"Someone who hunts dangerous animals and feeds on them." explained Elsa in a simple way.

"I see. It's like a sharptooth." Chomper said, looking at the similarities of the two.

"Well, that guy seemed like a nice guy to me." Ruby said.

"Mr. Vladimir." when Kai said that name, the queen and the others felt some small tremors.

Looking closely, they saw that someone about the size of Marshmallow entered the room, wearing a helmet with horns over his head. In short, it looked threatening.

Both Elsa and Anna and the gang were a little intimidated by the barbaric appearance of the guest, giving the feeling that a single mistake would lead to being hit by him. However, Littlefoot had the courage to speak.

"Welcome to Arendelle, sir. I hope you enjoy it." said Littlefoot, sounding kind despite his nerves.

Vladimir looked at him and instead of answering, he raised a clenched fist in the direction of Littlefoot. The longneck shuddered at the thought that he was going to hit him, but instead he opened his fist revealing a small ceramic unicorn. Looking at it, he saw a friendly smile on his face.

Ducky, seeing that he was offering it, took the unicorn and Vladimir rejoined again. "Thank you, see you later." Vladimir said before leaving.

"It may sound bad, but he's good inside. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"Yes, I really like him already." Cera said, impressed by the barbarian man's muscular appearance.

"The Grand Duke." when Kai mentioned it, a man in a very elegant blue suit and a monocle in his right eye walked through the door.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Grand Duke." greeted Elsa.

"Thank you, your majesty," said the Grand Duke. "If I may, I must say that the place is in optimum condition."

"Thank you very much, sir. We did it between all of us." Anna said, pointing to her and the others.

The Grand Duke took a small look at the gang, they thought it might react in a similar way to how they had received from other humans, but he simply did nothing.

"I am glad to know that royalty cooperates in the labors." said the Grand Duke calmly.

"Excuse me." said Chomper, calling the gentleman's attention. "Aren't you surprised to see us?" he asked, curious about the Grand Duke's nonreaction.

"Not at all. In our kingdom we have a princess who talks to mice. For me this is nothing." said the Grand Duke before going with the other guests.

"How polite he is." Anna said, surprised by his behavior.

"He's the Grand Duke for a reason." said Elsa.

"Mr. Diaval." when Kai mentioned that name, a man dressed in black and with a slightly pale skin entered the salt.

Diaval walked until he was in front of Elsa and Anna.

"Queen Elsa. Princess Anna." said Diaval bowing to each as a sign of respect.

"I'm glad you could come, Mr. Diaval." said Elsa glad another guest arrived.

"The princess and her godmother wanted to expand their business to other territories and they sent me to this assembly so I could learn directly about the situation in those territories." Diaval said.

"I can assure you that you will receive the information you need here." Anna said politely.

"Good. And now, if you excuse me." Diaval said before he left, but as he was leaving, something came out of his clothes and landed near Petrie.

"Mmm. Be like what Guido has." said Petrie looking curiously at the object that came out of Diaval.

"Mr. Cogsworth." when Kai said that name, a corpulent man with a curly brown toupee and a mustached moustache entered the salt.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Cogsworth." Anna said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, mademoiselle." said Cogsworth returning the bow.

"I hope you are comfortable here at Arendelle." said Elsa.

"That's all there is to it. After many years in the castle, I needed to stretch my legs. Now, if you excuse me." Cogsworth said before he walked away, but as he walked away, something crossed his mind. "Mmm. I don't know why, but, those creatures that accompanied them, I have the feeling of having seen them somewhere." he said as he walked towards the other guests.

"Is it my imagination, or have we seen him somewhere before?" Littlefoot asked the others.

"I don't know, we just met him." said Chomper.

"Same here, I think you're just imagining things." Cera said.

"And Mr... Hans?" when Kai mentioned that name, a chill passing through the column of Elsa and Anna.

Was it true what they had heard? It couldn't be. Of all the people who came to the assembly, why him? Those were the many things that went through the minds of both sisters. Their expression of fear and surprise didn't go unnoticed by the gang, who wondered what was happening to them.

Their answer seemed to come when a person came through the door who neither Elsa or Anna expected to see again in life, a person who brought suffering to their family, a person who was willing to do whatever it took to achieve their goals: Hans, the former prince of the Southern Isles.

According to information, shortly after Hans returned to his kingdom after what happened at Arendelle, he was banished from his kingdom. But for some reason, he was there, with his arrogant and superior attitude, as a representative of Weselton's country.

After what happened with the Duke of Weselton, Elsa declared that Arendelle would close all trade with Weselton. While preparing the invitations for the assembly, Elsa decided to give Weselton another opportunity to prove itself a merchant ally, so she invited it to the assembly, but never expected that of all the people who could have come in the name of the kingdom, it would be Hans.

"Well, well, well. Who could have said that this would be our reunion?" said Hans with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Hans?" asked Elsa trying to control her anger and her desire to freeze him right there.

"Can't you tell?" asked Hans with an air of superiority. "I'm here representing the kingdom of Weselton for the government assembly." Hans said.

"How did you get to that position? I thought you lost everything after what you did to us." Anna frowned. That confused the gang a bit.

"I also believed it, but after a while wandering aimlessly, the Duke of Weselton welcomed me as his right hand." Hans said.

"His right hand?" asked Elsa a little surprised that the duke did that.

"According to him, I had a talent he couldn't waste." said Hans.

"How did you deceive people?" Anna asked, recalling the lies he told when they met.

"The one off making good deals." Hans said without denying what Anna had said. "During the time I spent by his side, I was able to do great business with very distant kingdoms, obtaining products and profits of all kinds. When we received the invitation to the assembly, the Duke elected me to represent the kingdom of Weselton and to be able to restore the business of both kingdoms. Unless you want me to leave." Hans said without wiping his smile.

Elsa desired to be able to do this, to cast him out of the palace, and to drive him out of the kingdom forever, but unfortunately, he was a member of the assembly, and if she cast him out for personal reasons, she would misrepresent her to the other members. With great sorrow and rage, she had no choice but to let it go.

"No. You are a member of the assembly, so your presence is required." said Elsa with a stoic face, but inside she was growling with rage as she was trapped in such a situation.

"Thank you, your highness." Hans said with a slight bow. "I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about at the meeting." he said before walking away from them.

"Why did you let him in?" Anna asked her sister, angry at the small victory of Hans.

"Because he was a member of the assembly and to expel him for something personal would be frowned upon by other members." Elsa said, feeling worried about what she did. "Believe me, this bothers me me as much as it bothers you, but I can't do anything about it."

"But who was him?" asked Littlefoot worried about the sisters' attitude towards that man.

The royal sisters looked at each other as they didn't expect to have to tell the gang the story of Hans and the Duke of Weselton. But now with him there, there was no choice.

"That was Hans, the former prince of the Southern Isles." Elsa said.

"Former?" asked Chomper.

"After what he did in Arendelle, he was banished from his home." Anna said.

"What can Hans do to be banished from his home?" asked Petrie, recalling that his uncle was also banished for something bad he did.

Elsa took a deep breath, preparing to tell the gang the whole story. She told them that before she was made queen, Anna met Hans and soon after they had become a couple to the point where they got engaged. After the whole thing about Anna going to look for Elsa, coming back and Elsa being captured and locked up, Hans revealed his true nature. It turned out that he didn't love Anna, he was just using her to become Arendelle's king, and he even nearly killed Elsa in order to get it. But he was defeated and after defrosting the kingdom, Hans was sent back home.

The gang was surprised to learn what Hans had done, but mostly, they were angry about what he had done. Littlefoot was the angriest of them, how could anyone want to hurt Elsa and her sister just to become king? If he had fists, he would squeeze them tightly out of the anger he felt at the moment.

"That Hans is a very bad guy. He is, he is, he is." said Ducky with a frown.

Spike nodded with a frown.

"I'd stick the horn in him right now if I could." Cera said, holding back the urge to go after him.

"As much as I like that idea, you can't do it." Anna said.

"She's right. Right now, Hans is a member of the government assembly, and even I can't do anything without harming the kingdom." Elsa said.

"So, what can we do?" asked Littlefoot worried about them.

"We can only hope and pray that nothing bad will happen." said Elsa as everyone looked away at Hans, who was chatting with other members of the assembly.

None of them could help but feel nervous about the situation they were in. One thing Hans was very good at was manipulating people and deceiving them. Someone like him in an assembly full of people that Arendelle could do business with could be detrimental for the whole kingdom. What was Hans planning to do at that meeting? Waiting was what made everyone nervous the most.

* * *

**AN: Did you find all the easter eggs? Another thing is that what Cogsworth said about the gang and vice versa is related to a story I plan to climb in the future, a crossover of "The land before time" with "Beauty and the beast". The situation will be interesting in the next chapter. Don't miss it.**


	7. Tension in the assembly

**AN: I'm sorry beforehand for not explaining with dialogues what happens in the assembly, but I'm not a fan of politics and it doesn't occur to me what kind of conversations they could have. I can only explain the things that happen, but nothing else. Again, apologies beforehand.**

* * *

After that nervous and troubling situation with Hans, the government assembly began. All attending members went to the meeting room to discuss their issues. Anna and the gang wanted to come in to defend Elsa from Hans in case he started attacking her verbally, but Elsa told them they couldn't interfere, because it was royal business, so they had no choice but to wait in the hallway, praying that Elsa would come out well standing in that assembly.

During the meeting, Elsa and the others began to discuss political, commercial, economic, etc. issues. Everything was going well until half of the members began to attack Elsa insinuating that she was too young and inexperienced for such things and that she should be left in the hands of real professionals, they even mentioned the lack of control of her powers some time ago. Elsa began to feel overwhelmed by it, hadn't felt something like this since she was crowned queen and concentrated to the maximum to keep her powers under control.

Fortunately, other members came out in defense, such as Humbert, Vladimir, Grand Duke, Diaval, Cogsworth and, to Elsa's surprise, Hans. She was totally suspicious of him, even hoping that he would join the others in their wave of attacks and bad insinuations, but, for some suspicious reason, he was defending her. Hans began to comment that since Elsa was queen for a short time, she needed the help and not the contempt of those with experience, since they too were beginners at the time.

That comment made members who spoke to Elsa negatively reconsider their actions and apologize to the queen for their misbehavior and mentioned that they hoped this wouldn't harm the meeting. Elsa kindly accepted their apology and, after that exchange of words, continued with the assembly.

Meanwhile, outside the room, near the door, Anna was walking in circles as the gang followed her with their eyes.

"Anna, calm down. They're not going out sooner because you're nervous." Cera said, beginning to see Anna's annoying walk.

"I can't help it. Elsa is alone with Hans in the same room." Anna said stopping her walk.

"But she's not alone, the other members are with her too." Ruby said.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her." Anna said.

"Believe me, I'm worried about her too. I'd like to get into that room as much as you do, but she asked us to stay out here until the meeting was over." Littlefoot said. After learning what Hans did, he didn't want to leave Elsa alone with a guy like that, but he had to respect her decisions, even if he didn't like it.

Just then, the door to the room opened. The members of the assembly went to their own rooms to prepare for the later meeting. When Elsa left, the others wasted no time in approaching her.

"How did it go?" Anna asked, hoping there was no bad news.

"Honestly, some members weren't happy that I was the queen." Elsa said.

"That's a lie, you're a great queen. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky defending her friend.

"Luckily, the others defended me, even Hans." Elsa said, making her sister's eyes widen.

"Did Hans defend you?" Anna asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"It surprised me too. In fact, he's the one who made them apologize." Elsa said.

"That sounds very suspicious to me." Anna said, folding her arms.

"Maybe he's changing, like my uncle Pterano." Petrie said.

"But your uncle didn't do the same things Hans did." Cera said.

"We'll worry about that later, now I have to prepare for the next meeting that will happen later." said Elsa before she and Anna walked away, leaving the gang in place.

"How interesting." a voice surprised the gang. When they turned around, they saw that Hans was responsible. "I never would have imagined that the queen's new pets could talk."

"Pets?!" asked Cera furious to hear that.

"We're not Elsa's pets, we're her friends." Chomper frowned.

"Of course. A person like her could only be around freaks like you." Hans said, provoking the gang even more.

"We're not freaks." Ducky said.

"Whatever." Hans said no matter what they say.

"I don't know what you're planning, but we won't let you hurt Elsa or Anna." Littlefoot said very seriously.

"Really?" asked Hans without losing his smile. "In case I wanted to, a bunch of freaks couldn't stop me." Hans said, infuriating and worrying the gang. "Now I'd like to go to my quarters, I wouldn't want to be infected by any disease you have." Hans said before leaving.

As soon as he got far enough away from them, Cera stomped the ground heavily as she snarled.

"If it weren't for being a member of that stupid assembly, I'd crush him." Cera said in anger that she couldn't do anything to him.

"I too would have liked it, but as you and Elsa said, he is a member of the assembly, and if we did anything to him, it would harm Elsa and the whole kingdom." Ruby said.

"He's a very bad guy. He is, he is, he is." Ducky said along with a nod from Spike.

Littlefoot, instead of saying anything, left the place.

"Where you going?" asked Petrie.

"I can't be here knowing that Hans is going to be at the meeting later. I'm going for a walk." said Littlefoot.

"We're going with you." Chomper said, not wanting to be around Hans when the second meeting started.

Going out into the yard, the gang bumped into Kristoff, who was at work cutting ice, with Sven and Olaf resting near him.

"Hello, kids!" said Olaf noticing the arrival of the gang.

"What's with the long faces?" Kristoff asked.

"We just had an encounter with Hans." Cera grunted as she pronounced that name.

"Anna told me. I still can't believe that guy walks so quietly around the palace after everything he did." Kristoff said, understanding the gang situation.

"I wish we could do something, but right now it's impossible with the whole assembly thing." said Littlefoot upset that he can't stop Hans right now.

"So, we decided to walk away from the palace and into the kingdom." Ruby said.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Olaf asked, running to them very interested in the idea.

"Of course. The more we are, the better." said Ducky.

"GOOD!" shouted Olaf excited to participate.

"Aren't you coming, Kristoff?" asked Chomper.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy right now." Kristoff said, pointing to the pile of ice he has to work with.

"Never mind, we'll see you later." said Littlefoot as the gang and Olaf made their way to the palace gates.

"Don't go too far and don't be too late." Kristoff said, not wanting anything bad to happen to them.

As they went for a walk in the kingdom, the second meeting had begun. Unlike the first, all the members were able to discuss the important topics gently, without insults or verbal attacks. Elsa, thanks to her studies over the last few weeks, was able to make some successful agreements with other countries and/or kingdoms, including Weselton. She hated to admit it, but Hans had proved to be a good negotiator, still hated and mistrusted, but there is no harm that for good doesn't come.

The meeting, like the assembly, ended peacefully. After the meeting was over, the members went to prepare their boats to go home and inform the governors of the assembly's progress. Elsa met with her sister, who was waiting outside in case something bad happened with Hans, but so far nothing happened.

"How was it?" Anna asked.

"It went much better than expected. I have reached agreements with most of the attending kingdoms, the rest have to consult with their superiors." said Elsa.

"I knew you'd make it." Anna said hugging her sister.

"I'm happy for you." Hans said, interrupting the family moment.

"What do you want, Hans?" asked Elsa with a frown.

"Nothing. I just want to congratulate you for your magnificent work at the assembly. In fact, I would like to offer you a gift as a sign that Weselton didn't waste this second chance you gave." Hans said.

Elsa thought about the options. First of all, she still mistrusted Hans, but until now he had been acting calmly, although for her it was very suspicious, considering his behavior the first time they met. However, she now had control of her powers and if at any time he did something wrong, she could freeze him, and as he was the attacker, there would be no problem.

"All right, but only if it's the three of us." Elsa said.

"What?" Anna asked, surprised by what her sister said.

"Of course. As you say." said Hans.

"One more thing. If I see any sign of betrayal or deceit, I will freeze you. The assembly is over, so you don't have much authority right now." Elsa said with all the seriousness of the world.

"That's all there is to it." Hans said without losing his smile. "Follow me." he said before beginning his journey with the royal sisters walking behind him.

"Elsa, why did you accept that?" Anna asked quietly so Hans wouldn't hear them.

"It's the only way to find out if his intentions are good or bad. Now that the assembly is over, there will be no repercussions if I use my powers in it to defend myself." Elsa said quietly explaining her plan.

Anna kept her eyes open knowing that it was all a plan to catch Hans in the act. She gave her sister a smile. "Who knew you could plan something like that?" Anna asked.

"I've had plenty of time to learn a few things." said Elsa, smiling back at her sister as the two sisters followed Hans to their destination.

Meanwhile, the gang and Olaf continued their tour of the kingdom. After spending a couple of days there, people got used to them, they even greeted them in the street, which they returned. Among them, however, was someone who didn't enjoy the walk at all.

Littlefoot couldn't get the conversation they had with Hans out of his head. Something inside him told him that he was planning something evil, something that would lead to harm Elsa and Anna. Elsa and Anna had been kind to them ever since they met and he was very sorry not to be able to defend them because of the issue of the assembly and so on. His train of thought shifted when he heard that someone had been calling him for a while.

"Littlefoot!" Littlefoot turned his head instantly to see that Cera was responsible. "You've been in the clouds for a long time, what is wrong with you?" asked Cera.

"It's just... I..." Littlefoot began.

"You're still thinking about Hans, aren't you?" asked Chomper.

"Yes, I can't get out of my head that he's there, with Elsa and Anna, and he may be planning something bad." said Littlefoot with a worried tone on his face.

"Don't worry, my friend. Remember that Elsa has powers, if Hans do something wrong, she will turn him into an ice statue." Olaf said, wanting to encourage his friend.

"Olaf, you're right. They will know how to defend themselves against him. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

Littlefoot thought about it for a moment. It's true that Elsa has amazing powers of ice and, from what he had heard, very powerful. Why did he care so much about someone who can use her powers to defeat her enemies? It didn't make much sense. Still, that didn't take away his concern, it only reduced it.

"Maybe you're right, but I still worry." Littlefoot said.

"Good. It's normal to worry about friends, even if one of them has ice powers." Ruby said.

That's when Petrie noticed something between the boats at the pier (where the gang was at the time). Something very familiar.

"Guys, don't those guys sound familiar to you?" Petrie asked, pointing at the distance.

The others followed his direction to see that in one of the ships there were 2 men, but not just any men, those 2 men were the ones who kidnapped Elsa and that the gang frightened the day they arrived to that world.

The vision of those 2 made the eyes of the gang open with surprise.

"Quickly! Hide!" the second Littlefoot said that, everyone ran out of the place. Except Olaf, who stood still with his silly smile for a few moments until Cera came back to push him in the direction they were going.

They all hid behind a hut on the docks and looked out to see those two men clearly.

"Are we playing spies?" asked Olaf innocently.

"No, we're not playing." said Cera annoyed by the snowman's childish attitude.

"Oh. So, who are those?" asked Olaf, pointing to the two men looking around the boat as a pair of guards.

"They're the ones who kidnapped Elsa." said Littlefoot.

"Wait, was Elsa kidnapped?" asked Olaf, since he never knew about the events before he met the gang.

"Yes, these bad guys wanted to hurt her, but we managed to scare them away." Chomper said.

"Yep, yep, yep. We gave them such a big scare that they left Elsa to escape." Ducky said.

"Jo. I wish I had seen it." Olaf said.

"But what they doing here?" Petrie asked.

"Surely nothing good. They're bad guys." Ruby said.

Littlefoot looked for a moment at the boat these two men were on, until he saw something that caught his attention. When he saw the ship's flag, he remembered seeing that same flag in the room they decorated that morning, which implied that the ship was from one of the kingdoms present at the assembly.

Littlefoot didn't know what to think. On the one hand, they could have been working for the owner of that boat and had returned to try to kidnap Elsa again, but, on the other hand, they could have taken the boat and hoped to set someone up.

He wanted to get close and be able to hear what they were saying, but if he got close enough, they would notice him. But then, an idea came to his mind that would help them with the situation.

"Petrie, can you fly over there and find out what they're saying?" Littlefoot asked Petrie, who became nervous.

"Who, me, you want me to fly to them?" asked Petrie very nervously.

"We need to find out what they're saying and you're small enough and fast enough to get close enough to hear them." said Littlefoot.

"Please do it for Elsa and Anna." Ducky begged.

Petrie, seeing he had no choice, accepted the mission. After sighing in frustration, he flew to the ship where the two men were. He flew as fast as he could to prevent one of them from noticing. He landed on one of the beams of the ship's mast and paid attention to what they were saying.

"Have you seen him?" asked the first man who had an eye patch.

The man with the patch shook his head against the question.

"Be attentive for his arrival. The boss has told us to be prepared for when he arrives with his 'guests', we must not waste the opportunity he gave us after the tremendous failure of our last mission." said the first man earning a nod from the second.

As soon as he thought he had heard enough, Petrie took flight again to tell the others what he had heard.

"What were they saying?" asked Chomper when Petrie landed on Littlefoot.

"They say their boss come with 'guests' and they get ready." Petrie said.

"Guests? Is it going to have a party?" asked Olaf.

Littlefoot ignored Olaf's children's question and began to think about what Petrie had said. What did those two mean by guests? Was it a new companion or something like that? Suddenly his mind returned to when those two kidnapped Elsa. What if those guests are Elsa and Anna? If so, then that 'boss' was leading them into a trap.

With a face of extreme concern, he began to run towards the castle.

"Littlefoot, wait!" cried Cera as the others followed him in their career.

"What's going on?" asked Ducky as she stood over Spike as he ran.

"The 'guests' are Elsa and Anna. That 'boss' Petrie mentioned is leading them into a trap." Littlefoot said.

"Oh, no. We have to warn them." Chomper said.

Without losing a second, the gang ran at full speed toward the palace. When they arrived, they entered directly into the room they decorated that morning, with the decorations still on. The room was empty except for Kristoff and Sven, who enjoyed some of the leftover appetizers.

"Kristoff!" cried Littlefoot, calling the attention of the ice master.

Kristoff immediately noticed the worried faces of the boys. "Kids, what's going on?

"The guys who kidnapped Elsa are back." Chomper said.

"What?!" Kristoff asked, shocked by the news. "Where?"

"On one of the ships in the port." Cera said.

"Do you know what kind of boat it was?" Kristoff asked.

Petrie looked around looking for something, until he found it. "Yes, carry that flag." Petrie said, pointing to the flag hanging as part of the decoration, which was the same as the one on the boat.

But when Kristoff looked at that flag, his face showed an expression of pure shock. "It can't be." Kristoff said.

"What about that flag?" asked Ruby.

"That flag belongs to the kingdom of Weselton." Kristoff said.

"Wait a moment, if Hans came as Weselton's representative, that means..." Littlefoot began, beginning to worry about what he was revealing.

"That Hans is related with Elsa's kidnapping." Kristoff said, enraged at the old prince.

"We have to warn Elsa and Anna!" said Ducky urgently.

Everyone went around the palace in search of any of the royal sisters to warn them about Hans and his relation with Elsa's kidnapping. They searched every room in the palace, but found nothing. Kristoff and Littlefoot began to despair until they saw Kai walking down a corridor. Neither of the two wasted time walking towards him.

"Kai!" shouted Kristoff, calling the attention of the royal butler. "Do you know where Elsa and Anna are?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Last time, I saw them heading for the harbor with Hans in the front, why?" asked Kai as if nothing was wrong.

Just mentioning Hans, Littlefoot and Kristoff's worst fears came true. They were very late. Now Elsa and Anna were walking blindly into Hans' trap.

"Oh, no." said Littlefoot when he saw that they had failed.

While that was going on, Hans had taken Elsa and Anna to the boat, specifically to their cabin, where there was a kind of incense on fire.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for accepting this gift from the kingdom of Weselton." Hans said as he prepared to take the 'gift' from his desk.

"I'm just accepting the gift. I don't trust you." said Elsa.

"It's understandable, after what I did to you." Hans said.

"You mean try to kill us or try to take the throne?" Anna asked.

"Both in reality, but as they say: the past is past." Hans said as he searched for the 'gift'. "Although there is something on which I agree with you, your highness." said Hans.

"In what?" asked Elsa.

Hans stood beside the desk with his hands behind his back. "You can't trust me." Hans said.

Just as he said that, Elsa and Anna began to feel a little dizzy, as if something was draining their strength. Their legs felt so weak that it was hard for them to stand and their vision was becoming blurred. Anna couldn't hold on any longer and fell to the ground, succumbing to unconsciousness. Elsa also fell to the ground, but was able to remain conscious.

"What... what have you done?" asked Elsa, striving to stay awake.

Hans stood next to the incense. "You see. During my time as the Duke of Weselton's right-hand man, I traded all sorts of things with other kingdoms. I obtained this incense from a Chinese merchant who, according to him, if the right mixture was made, could relax a person to the point of rendering him unconscious." said Hans.

Elsa stretched out her arm wanting to throw an ice beam at him, but, to her shock, only small shining sparks came out.

"Oh. I forgot. Turns out there's a special mixture that nullifies powers. Does this ring a bell? I think my associates offered it to you one day." Hans said just as the two men who kidnapped Elsa walked through the door.

When Elsa saw them, her eyes opened because of the shock. The pieces were snapping together. Those men were the ones who kidnapped her and had been hired by Hans. In fact, this was the same feeling she had before she was kidnapped, only this one was a little different.

In all this time, Hans had changed nothing, everything was a trap for her and her sister. How could she be so ignorant? How could she not see that? Elsa just wanted to get up and stop Hans, but consciousness was fading little by little and it wouldn't take long to lose it.

"Don't worry. I have something special for you and your sister, but, for now, take a little rest, your majesty." Hans said without ever losing his smile.

Elsa's vision was beginning to close, there wasn't much left for her to become unconscious and for Hans to do whatever he wanted to do with her and her sister. Only one thing passed through her mind before she lost consciousness. "Littlefoot..."


	8. Rescue

**AN: Hello, my readers. I have something to announce in this chapter. This is the penultimate chapter of the story and the last one I will upload the next day. The reason is that this weekend, I'm going on vacation with my family. It will only be for a couple of days, but then I want to get some rest from my Fanfiction for the rest of the year, so I wanted to finish this story before that. Now, let's get on with the story..**

* * *

Arendelle's kingdom was having a quiet day. The assembly was over and the attending members were returning to their ships so that they could return home. However, there was one thing that no one was aware of.

On Weselton's ship, Hans was leaving and behind him, the men he hired, who were carrying a quite large and heavy trunk. Both were walking quietly through the kingdom without raising suspicions, but they didn't expect that they had a group of spies watching them from a distance.

That group consisted of the gang, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

"So those are the ones who kidnapped Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Yes, because of what Petrie said, they must be working for Hans." Ruby said.

"What's that they're carrying?" asked Ducky pointing to the trunk they were carrying.

"It looks like a trunk, but what do you carry in such a big one?" asked Olaf.

"Elsa and Anna." said Littlefoot, understanding Hans' plan.

"That idiot. I always knew he didn't come with good intentions." Kristoff said, holding back the urge to curse because he was in front of young dinosaurs.

"I should have hit him when I had the chance." Cera said.

"What do we do now?" Chomper asked.

"For now, we should follow them to see where they take them." suggested Littlefoot.

The others nodded in agreement and began to follow Hans and his thugs to where they planned to take Elsa and Anna. They followed the 3 to a place where they picked up a carriage and started going up the mountain. They followed their example and took a sled, with Sven pulling it at a speed so they wouldn't lose sight of the target, but neither would they see them.

After a couple of hours on the mountain, they reached a point where Hans and the others stopped the carriage and continued their journey on foot. It was at that moment that the others understood the situation. He was taking them to the ice palace of Elsa.

For Kristoff it was logical, since few people knew the location of that palace and Hans was one of them. However, there was a question in the minds of all of them. Why did he take them to that specific place? What does he plan to do there? Whatever it is, it's bound to be something bad.

They continued to follow them stealthily until they reached the ice palace. Hidden behind a rock, they could see how the men carrying the trunk were doing their best to prevent it from falling as they climbed the ice stairs. Once they reached the end of the stretch, they left the trunk, to their joy and satisfaction, and, by order of Hans, they went to the top of the stairs to make sure he had no unexpected guests.

"Okay, we know where they are, and now what?" asked Cera.

"I say we knock on the door and pretend we're delivering a pizza." Olaf suggested, which caused everyone to look at him confusingly.

"What's a pizza?" Chomper asked.

"I don't know. It just occurred to me." said Olaf shrugging (if he has any).

"Now that I'm looking, where's Marshmallow?" asked Kristoff, realizing that the guardian of the palace wasn't there.

"Be true. Marshmallow not there." Petrie said just before a shadow hovered over them.

They turned to see Marshmallow showing concern on his snowy face.

"Marshmallow, you're fine." said Ducky happy to see her friend in good shape.

"Elsa. Danger." said Marshmallow.

"He probably noticed that Elsa and Anna were in the trunk and didn't want to attack for fear of hurting them." Ruby said.

Marshmallow nodded that's what happened. His job was to protect the palace, but his main duty was to protect Elsa, his creator.

"We have to get in somehow." Chomper said.

"Who knows what's going on in there." said Littlefoot looking at the ice palace from a distance.

Meanwhile, inside that palace. Elsa was beginning to regain consciousness. Although her vision began to be blurred, she gradually settled in until it became clear, clearly seeing that she was in her ice palace. She tried to get up, but then, she realized that her legs were tied and her hands were tied to an ice pillar with her sister in the same position behind her, though she was still unconscious. She tried to break free using her ice powers, but the effect of the incense was still active and now she was powerless.

"Anna! Anna, wake up!" shouted Elsa, waiting for her sister to hear her call.

It worked, since Anna was starting to regain consciousness. "Huh? What's up, Elsa?" asked sleepy Anna. But then, her drowsiness was gone when she realized that she was tied together with her sister on a pillar in the ice palace. "What? What is this?" she asked, beginning to become hysterical as she tried to free herself.

"I see you've woken up." said a terribly familiar voice to the sisters. They both turned their heads and saw Hans coming down the stairs from the top floor. "No doubt this place has the best views I've ever seen in my life." Hans said.

"Hans! It was you! I knew you were up to something!" cried Anna as she tried to free herself from her ties.

"And yet, you were just as naive as when we first met." Hans said, standing close so that the two sisters could see him.

"What do you want? Why did you bring us here?" asked Elsa, mentally wishing her powers would return at that moment.

"It's simple. You see, for most people, thanks to me, I was able to make deals with various businesses for various realms, but for the rest, I was also able to make deals with very interesting businesses." explained Hans.

"What kind of business?" asked Elsa, feeling that she wouldn't like what she was going to hear.

"Oh, nothing important. Just trafficking people, weapons, animals. The basics." Hans said as if it was nothing important.

"You...you...you're a monster! How can you be able to do that?" Anna asked impacted by what Hans was doing.

"I just see it as a business, nothing personal." Hans shrugged.

"Then why did you kidnap us? You could have left Arendelle and gone on with your dirty business." said Elsa.

"You're right. I could, but I didn't." Hans said, agreeing with Elsa.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"During the break, before the second meeting, I had a small and interesting conversation with some of the attending members (AN: refers to the members who verbally attacked Elsa). It turns out that some people know people who are interested in the businesses I run. One is interested in having a new shipment of weapons, another is interested in having a pair of skins or a new 'pet'..." said Hans.

"What does that have to do with us?" Anna asked, focusing Hans on the main theme.

"Right. My apologies, I've strayed from the subject." Hans began by returning to the previous subject. "Before I got to Arendelle, I ran into someone who offered me a deal I couldn't resist."

"What kind of deal?" asked Elsa, beginning to fear the answer even though she didn't know it.

"Apparently, he found out that I was going to Arendelle and offered me a large amount of money in exchange for bringing certain people to him." Hans said.

By the time he said that, Elsa showed an expression of terror by understanding what he meant. "Don't tell me that..."

"You can't imagine the surprise I had when he told me he wanted you." Hans said with a small laugh of humor.

"Why us?" Anna asked, having the same expression as her sister.

"Who knows. He mentioned that people like you would attract a lot of customers. He didn't give me much detail, but, honestly, I don't care." Hans said carelessly.

At that moment, the two sisters felt the real terror. Hans' plan was to give them to someone to work in a certain business. They didn't have to be genius to know what kind of business it was. They knew Hans was evil, but what he was doing was a completely different level from what he did in the past.

Both sisters did their best to contain the urge to cry while praying for someone to rescue them from such a situation before it was too late.

While the 'conversation' was going on, the gang and their friends remained outside, planning how to overcome the 2 guards, along with others who had appeared, making a total of 6 guards, enter the palace and rescue Elsa and Anna. They were suggesting ideas, but so far, none were good enough. However, an idea went through Littlefoot's head, a stupid, crazy idea, but still, it was good enough to try.

"Guys. I have an idea." said Littlefoot, drawing attention to himself. "Here's the plan. They are 6 and we are more, I had thought that you would face them while I sneak into the palace." said Littlefoot explaining the plan, a plan that caused the eyes of others to open in surprise.

"Are you crazy? You can't go there alone." Cera said, disagreeing with her friend's plan.

"She's right. We don't know what Hans will be doing in there, let alone what he will have up his sleeve." Kristoff said, agreeing with Cera.

"I don't intend to face him." said Littlefoot stopping the discussion. "It's obvious that Hans is dangerous, but it's also obvious that he could be doing something bad to Elsa and Anna. I just go there to entertain him and keep him away from them until you come." Littlefoot said, explaining the rest of his plan.

"He's right about that. Who knows what he might be doing in there as we speak." Chomper said, agreeing with him.

"I hope nothing bad happened to them. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said very worried.

"That plan may not be all good, but it's the only plan we have." Ruby said.

"It's okay. But be careful. Hans is more dangerous than he looks." Kristoff said.

"I will." answered Littlefoot.

"Will you help us, Marshmallow?" asked Olaf.

"Help. Friends. Save. Elsa." said Marshmallow.

With that said, everyone accepted Littlefoot's plan, although some (Cera) had their doubts.

The 2 thugs (those who kidnapped Elsa), along with the 4 guards who appeared, guarded all sides of the mountain, making sure there was no discomfort.

"How much did he say we should wait?" asked a guard to the first thug.

"Until his partner showed up to finish the deal. Once done, everyone can go their own way." said the first thug.

"It will be for you, second-rate thieves." said another guard mocking him.

"Hey! That wasn't our fault!" replied the first thug knowing that he meant when they tried to commit that robbery in the past.

Suddenly, a roar caught the attention of the 2 thugs and the guards, who quickly looked around in case of a surprise attack.

"What was that?" asked one guard.

"It sounds like the roar of a reindeer." said another guard.

"Don't talk nonsense." said another guard.

But that nonsense came true, when Sven suddenly appeared and rammed the guard who mentioned him. After that, there followed a battle cry from Kristoff and the others who threw themselves into battle. The enemies who were still standing drew their weapons and prepared for battle.

Kristoff set out to confront the two thugs with his axes, but the two blocked the attack with their swords.

"So, it was you who kidnapped Elsa, wasn't it?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. And what do you care?" asked the first thug before trying to cut the ice master with his sword, but Kristoff retreated to dodge it.

"Well, a lot!" answered Kristoff.

Kristoff tried to make a downward cut with his axes, but the first thug blocked both weapons with his sword. Both remained neutral trying to overcome each other's strength. However, Kristoff noticed something from the corner of his eye and recoiled just before another sword threaded him. He had been so focused on one of the thugs that he had forgotten the other that he wore a patch.

Both thugs smiled, thinking they had the advantage in combat, but it was erased when Sven appeared next to Kristoff, showing that he was going to join the fight.

"It looks like we're even now." Kristoff said smiling at the two thugs.

"Having a deer on your side doesn't change anything." said the first bully.

"It's a reindeer!" replied Kristoff along with a snort of Sven before the two launched to attack.

While the two of them confronted the two thugs, the gang (most of them) and Olaf took care of the guards.

A guard tried to cut Cera with his sword, but she managed to dodge the attack and responded by hitting him with her head, causing him to retreat.

"Cursed filthy creature." said the guard groaning in pain at the blow received.

"What did you call me?!" cried Cera angry at the insult. She dragged her legs across the ground like a bull and began to run towards the guard. When she was close enough, she jumped up and hit him hard with her head, knocking him down on the ground as she groaned in pain. "So, you can learn." she said before the guard got up.

"Get them off me! Get them off me!" shouted another guard as he moved like a madman, because Ducky and Petrie were on his head giving him small blows with hands and beak.

He was so focused on them, that he did not realize that Spike was behind him, when the guard came to him from behind, tripped over him and fell. Ducky and Petrie got off him before he touched the ground with a grunt.

"Well done, Spike!" said Ducky congratulating her brother.

"Yes, plan work!" Petrie said.

But, unfortunately, the guard got up and lifted his sword to finish them off, the 3 looked with fear at the thought that it was their end, but a shadow hovered over the guard. He turned around and saw that the cause was Marshmallow, which had ice spikes on his back, ice tusks in his mouth and ice claws in his hands.

The appearance of Marshmallow was so threatening that the guard was petrified with fear. There was only one thing he could think of in that moment of pure terror.

"Mommy." said the guard in a very high-pitched voice.

Marshmallow wasted no time in releasing a fierce roar over the guard who was screaming in terror as he received the full roar. When the roar stopped, the guard wasted no time in running away.

"Thank you, Marshmallow. You saved us." Ducky said, hugging the leg of the giant snowman.

"You look evil, but you good inside." Petrie said, reminding his uncle and other dinosaurs that they were more than they looked.

"Friends. Help." said Marshmallow smiling at the little swimmer's gesture.

Chomper and Ruby were having it more difficult, as the guard they faced moved so quickly with the sword that they could only dodge his attacks.

"We can't be like this forever." Ruby said before dodging another sword thrust.

"Yes, we need a distraction." Chomper said, dodging another attack by the guard.

"Hello, Mr. evil." Olaf said, calling the guard's attention. "Why are you doing this? Do you need a hug?" asked Olaf, arms outstretched.

The guard looked at him with curiosity and confusion, wondering what that was, but he shrugged his shoulders and prepared to kill him, but when his sword pierced the snowman, he was still as if nothing had happened.

"What...?" asked the guard, seeing that his attack did nothing to him.

"Haha, that tickles." Olaf said, laughing like it was a little joke.

The guard snarled in frustration and began throwing several lunges at the snowman, but every attack he made did nothing to him and he kept laughing as if nothing had happened. The guard had enough and with a loud growl of frustration, he cut off Olaf's head, hoping to end that stupid fight.

"But what...?!" he shouted in surprise when he saw Olaf's body moving as if nothing had happened.

"Here, body. I'm here, body." Olaf said, calling his body as if it were a dog.

The guard was in shock from what he was seeing, but before he could ask what was going on, he felt a horrible pain in his leg.

Chomper had taken advantage of Olaf's distraction and threw himself to bite the guard's leg. The guard intended to strike him with the sword, but Ruby kicked him and sent him a couple of feet back.

Chomper licked his teeth and then spat. "Ugh. Humans taste weird." he said.

"Littlefoot, this is your chance! Run!" shouted Ruby as she saw that all enemies were being attended to.

Littlefoot, who had been hiding behind the rock, waiting for his chance to be able to go to the palace without problems, saw that the coast was clear and, with all his strength, began to run towards the ice stairs.

"Be careful, guys!" cried Littlefoot as he used all his efforts to climb the stairs.

"Same for you!" Chomper shouted before seeing that the guard he was facing earlier had risen.

"Goodbye!" said Olaf, unconscious of the situation.

Littlefoot managed to reach the top of the stairs until he was in front of the palace gates. He knew that Elsa and Anna were inside, but Hans, too, and surely he would have something ready in case someone came. It was dangerous, but he couldn't back down, not when his friends were in danger.

He opened the door slowly and in the same way, entered the palace, checking his surroundings for any traps. Looking forward, he saw Elsa and Anna tied to a pillar of ice, but he didn't see Hans around either, which was worrying, but he wasn't focusing on that.

"Elsa! Anna!" Littlefoot shouted as he ran towards them.

His cry caught the attention of both sisters.

"Littlefoot? What are you doing here?" asked Elsa surprised to see him there.

"I've come to get you out of here." said Littlefoot before he began to bite the rope that tied the hands of both sisters, but it turned out to be harder and more resistant than it looked.

"No. Go away. It's too dangerous." said Elsa worried that he would meet a certain person.

"I'm not going to leave you here." said Littlefoot stopping his work and looking at Elsa, not realizing that someone was coming up behind him with something in his hand.

"Littlefoot, watch out!" cried Anna, warning him.

Littlefoot, on hearing that, jumped to one side, dodging very close the attack that came from a whip that Hans was carrying.

"Well, well, well. We seem to have an unexpected guest." Hans said without bothering about the presence of the dinosaur.

"Let them go right now!" Littlefoot demanded.

"Unfortunately, I can't do it. I have a running business and they are the key to a perfect business." Hans said, pointing to the 2 detained sisters who were still frightened by Hans' plan with them.

"I won't let you get away with this." said Littlefoot.

"That's funny. You said something like that in Arendelle. Only this time, I'll make sure you don't intervene anymore." Hans said before waving the whip to whip him, but Littlefoot dodged it in time. "Do you like it? It is a small gift that one receives in animal trafficking. It's very useful. Especially to control the beasts." he said before trying to whip him again, but Littlefoot dodged it in time.

He went on like this until he reached a sufficient distance and before Hans could launch another attack, Littlefoot ran forward and knocked him down with his body, although he was still conscious and with the whip in his hand.

"Yoo-hoo! Yes!" cried Anna cheering for her friend.

Elsa looked at her with a look that said: 'Really?'

"What?" Anna asked, confused by her sister's gaze.

Hans got up from the ground and gave the longneck a furious look.

"Before I was being nice, but I see I'm going to have to get serious with you, freak." said Hans, who, for the first time since he arrived in Arendelle, had lost his smile.

"I'm not a freak." said Littlefoot looking at him seriously.

"I don't care!" shouted Hans before he started whipping.

Littlefoot dodged them, but unlike before, Hans attacked faster, making it more difficult. He was going so fast that, in the end, he managed to hit a blow on Littlefoot, who groaned in pain.

"Littlefoot!" shouted Elsa full of worry and terror at the sight of her friend being wounded.

Hans stopped his attacks and regained his smile when he saw that it had damaged him. "Wow, you're not that tough anymore, are you?" he said.

"Leave him alone, Hans!" asked Elsa.

"Why?" asked Hans. "I'm just teaching him how to behave." he said before throwing his whip.

Littlefoot was so focused on the wound he received from the whip that he didn't realize that Hans had returned to the attack. He began to be whipped all over his body. He clenched his teeth hard to avoid screaming in pain, but anyone could still see that those attacks were hurting him a lot.

"No! Enough! Please!" begged Elsa with tears streaming from her eyes as she saw a friend so dear to be treated that way.

Anna closed her eyes and looked away, for she couldn't bear to see such a scene, but still couldn't block the whip's clicking and painful grunts of Littlefoot.

"How interesting." said Hans, stopping his barrage of attacks. "The queen of Arendelle begging me." he said, looking up at her.

"Please. I will do anything. But leave him alone." said Elsa sobbing, hurt at the sight of her wounded friend.

"Look at you. The ice queen showing herself weak and pathetic for a miserable creature." Hans said, mocking her.

"You're wrong." Hans turned to see that Littlefoot was rising, even though his body was full of wounds. "Elsa is neither weak nor pathetic! She is much stronger than you will ever be!" he said seriously.

"Ha. What makes you think of that?" Hans asked, considering it amusing.

"Because she's my friend!" said Littlefoot surprising Elsa. "In spite of everything, she cares about her family, her friends and her kingdom! You only care about yourself! That's why she's stronger than you, with or without magical powers!" cried Littlefoot bravely.

Elsa had stopped feeling sorrow and sadness to feel surprise and admiration. No one had defended her like this before, except her sister. But it was the first time that someone who considered her a friend defended her in this way.

Hans, on the other hand, felt something else. "Hahaha. Please don't give me that nonsense." Hans joked. "In case you haven't noticed. I'm in control of the situation. Your 'friend' is helpless, you're hurt and there's no one who can help you."

"That's where you're wrong." Suddenly, the door slammed open and the rest of the gang went through it. "He has us." Cera said.

"What? How...? How did you get past the guards?" asked Hans stunned by that. He knew it was possible for one of them to pass the guards, but 7?. No doubt something had gone wrong.

"We've taken care of them, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf are taking care of the ones left." Chomper said.

"You have taken a while for arriving." said Littlefoot glad to see his friends could make it.

"Can you go on? You look very hurt." said Ducky, noting the wounds he had.

"Don't worry, I can go on." said Littlefoot before the gang positioned itself to face the former prince of the Southern Isles.

Hans still couldn't believe what was happening, those guards were supposed to be strong enough to face a group of people, but they were defeated by a group of young creatures, a commoner, a reindeer and a snowman. He had to avoid shouting frustration and acting. As the saying goes, if you want something to go right, do it yourself.

"Never mind, you're nothing but small, insignificant creatures. You're not going to stop me!" said Hans, beginning to lose his composure.

Hans started whipping the gang, but they dodged it. He turned from side to side trying to hit some of them, but they were too many and agile, which made the situation difficult.

"This is for your arrogant attitude!" Cera said before ramming him, causing Hans to move a couple of steps to the side.

"This is for trying to hurt our friends!" Ducky said before being thrown by Spike's tail at Hans, punching him in the face in the process. And then he was hit by Spike in the legs, making him go a little bit further.

"This for what you did in past!" Petrie said before plummeting down to Hans, but he stopped a few inches from his head and started pecking him like a woodpecker and then left before Hans caught him.

"This is for calling us pets!" Chomper said before jumping on his back and scratching him with his claws, making him scream in pain.

"This is for kidnapping Elsa!" Ruby said, running towards him and then ramming him, pushing him a couple of meters.

At that moment, Hans stopped being angry to being furious. The whole plan was supposed to go well, he would capture the royal family, sell them to his 'acquaintance' and get his revenge for what happened, but those creatures were complicating things for him more than he thought. Where did they come from? Why do they meddle in his affairs? What do they care about Elsa for them? Those were some of the questions that passed through his head as he watched the gang with angry eyes, but he didn't notice someone else.

Littlefoot took advantage of the moment when he saw Hans distracted to launch his attack. "This is for Elsa and Anna!" he said before jumping in and ramming Hans, knocking him down completely.

When everyone saw that Hans wasn't getting up, it was understood that he was unconscious and that they had won. Instead of shouting for joy, Littlefoot decided to take a break, as he had been facing Hans longer than the others. Chomper went to free the royal sisters from their bonds.

As soon as her hands and legs were free, Elsa ran towards Littlefoot and gave him a hug while a couple of tears came from her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you." said Elsa sobbing.

"You know I would never leave you." said Littlefoot.

Elsa separated from the hug and wiped her tears. "Thank you... everyone, for saving me and my sister." Elsa said.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?" said Littlefoot.

Elsa gave him a sweet smile before hugging him again, which he gave back. Everyone stared at the moving scene, happy that it's all over.


	9. Is time to return

**AN: Hello again. As I said in the previous chapter, today I bring you the last chapter of the story. There's another note below, but first, enjoy this ending.**

* * *

The fireworks filled Arendelle's clear sky. The reason? There was a party going on.

Shortly after her release and defeat of all the guards, Elsa ordered the arrest and imprisonment of all of them. Although they couldn't arrest the man with whom Hans reached an agreement about Elsa and Anna, they could arrest several people involved in Hans's shady business.

The next morning, a party was organized in honor of the gang, who were responsible for saving the queen and princess. The gang was on a podium in a row, while Elsa approached them with a set of medals.

"With courage, you not only saved me and the princess, but also the entire kingdom. Therefore, I give you this as a token of gratitude for protecting Arendelle." said Elsa as she put a medal on each one. "Everybody! Today, we'll honor Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby, Arendelle's new heroes!"

That speech made everyone applaud. The gang was a little surprised to receive so much attention, but at the same time, they were happy about it.

"Ha. I could get used to this." Cera said.

"It's unbelievable that this should happen to us. Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky still not believing what was happening.

"Medals brilliant." Petrie said, looking at his reflection on the medal, which was the same size.

"The grown-ups wouldn't believe this." Chomper said.

When he mentioned it, Littlefoot remembered that they were in another world, far from their families. How can they return? Is there a way to return home? But if there was, would it mean he would never see Elsa again? Several of those questions were beginning to worry and/or sadden the longneck.

"Why are we still here when there's a party? Let's have fun!" Ruby said.

When she said that, Littlefoot put his worries aside, it wasn't the moment to think about it, it was the moment to enjoy the party that Elsa had set up for them. With a smile, he went with the others to have fun.

The gang spent the whole time playing with the children in various ways, from letting them ride like little horses, to telling them stories, to adults having fun with them. Elsa and Anna were looking at them happy that they were having fun with everyone. Who would have imagined that in just a few days, since they arrived at Arendelle, they would have achieved so much?

Deciding to animate the party, Elsa stepped on the ground, covering it with a layer of ice, in which the people began to skate on it. However, the gang was struggling to stay stable, as that had taken them by surprise. Some even (Cera, Spike and Chomper) fell, which caused a little laughter in both sisters.

"Wait. Let me help you." said Elsa skating to Littlefoot's side, helping him stay stable.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Littlefoot, doubting what she might be planning.

"Trust me. You'll like this." said Elsa before she started pushing Littlefoot around the ice rink.

Littlefoot still had little problems keeping his balance, but Elsa managed to keep him on his feet. Despite this, Littlefoot began to see it in a fun way and laughed along with Elsa as they both slid down the ice rink. At some point, they saw Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Olaf getting used to ice skating like humans, with Kristoff's help. Spike were still struggling, as was Sven, but they were still having fun together. Cera, although she didn't like to admit it, liked to slide on the ice while Anna pushed her like Elsa did with Littlefoot. However, they were so distracted laughing that they didn't realize that they were turning against each other. By the time they realized it was too late, they all bumped into each other and piled up in a pile, but despite that little accident, they all laughed at how funny and funny that looked.

The gang had many winter seasons, but in none had they had as much fun as in that one, even though magical ice powers were involved.

The party lasted all morning. When noon passed, people left to continue with their routines, the servants began to collect the remains of the party and the gang and their friends of Arendelle went to rest.

It was then that Elsa noticed that Littlefoot was a little sad.

"Littlefoot, what's the matter? Didn't you like the party?" asked Elsa.

"No. The party was very good." said Littlefoot with a small smile before he left. "It just...I missed my family and my home." said Littlefoot.

In saying that, the others also showed an expression of sadness.

"I missed them, too. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky along with Spike's sad groan.

Elsa felt a little hurt. When she met them, she promised them that she would find a way to return them to their world, but so far, with all that happened with the assembly and Hans, she didn't have much time to investigate. She began to feel that she had failed them.

"I'm so sorry, kids. I was doing a little research and found nothing. I feel bad that I failed you." said Elsa feeling depressed.

Anna put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You did the best you could." Anna said, trying to encourage her.

"But I would have liked to do more." said Elsa.

"Well. It's not like you know someone who knows mystical portals or anything like that." Cera said.

When she said that, something ticked Kristoff's head. He patted his face, which caught everyone's attention.

"For God's sake, how could I forget that?" Kristoff asked himself, confusing others.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked her boyfriend.

"I do know someone who can know about these things." Kristoff said.

Anna thought for a moment about what her boyfriend said when a memory of a certain individual came to her head.

"Oh, it's true. With all that, we'd forgotten." Anna said, slapping her face.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" asked Ruby in confusion.

"My family is an expert on magic." Kristoff said.

"You mean the family that took you and Sven when you were little?" asked Chomper, recalling the story of his human friend.

"Yes, of all of them, there is one who knows more about magic than any of them." Kristoff said.

"In fact, he was the one who helped me with my powers in the past." Elsa said, recalling the advice he gave her as a child.

"Do you think he can help us?" asked Littlefoot, beginning to hope.

"There's nothing wrong with trying." said Elsa, beginning to hope as well.

"Hurray! Let's join Kristoff and Sven's family!" Olaf said excited to see his friends.

The gang and the others began their journey to visit the mysterious family of the ice master and reindeer. The journey began as when they went to the ice palace, on a carriage pulled by Sven. Then they had to leave the sled behind due to the difficulty of the terrain. They continued walking to a rocky canyon.

"First of all. I have to warn you that my family may be a little crazy." said Kristoff.

"Pff. Please, your family won't be anything we've seen." Cera said, acting as if she didn't care.

"Me be curious about Kristoff's family.'' said Petrie.

"Me too. From what Kristoff said, they seem to be very friendly." Ruby said.

"You can't imagine." Anna said, dying to see the gang's reaction when they see what her boyfriend's family really looks like.

"Kids, let me introduce you to MY FAMILY." Kristoff said, showing the gang...a field full of rocks.

The gang didn't know what to say, they thought maybe his family was hiding to surprise him or maybe they were somewhere else. However, that went wrong when they saw him, Olaf and Anna waving at the stones.

"Are they... talking to the stones?" asked Littlefoot, very confused by that.

"Did you make us come here for some stones?" asked Cera in anger.

"Maybe those stones are special." suggested Ducky trying to find an explanation.

"But that doesn't explain why they're talking to them." said Chomper.

"Let them do what they want. I'm out of here." Cera said, turning around to leave.

"Wait, Cera." said Elsa stopping the threehorn.

Just then, the rocks began to shake like an earthquake. Cera returned to her position to see, along with the others, how the stones began to roll around Kristoff and Anna. When they stopped, the stones seemed to have been transformed into small creatures that seemed to be made of rocks with some vegetation on top.

The creatures stared with open eyes at the human couple until...

"Kristoff and Anna are back!" cheered one of the creatures.

The creatures began to shout with joy that their friends had arrived. The gang was speechless, as no one expected those stones to turn out to be those creatures.

"What that?" asked Petrie.

"They're trolls." said Elsa.

"Trolls?" asked Littlefoot.

"Little rock creatures who have lived in peace for a long time." Elsa said.

The gang, in their life, would never have imagined seeing creatures like these, and more than they were the family of Kristoff and Sven.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too." Anna said, receiving greetings and hugs from some trolls.

"Hey, have you seen Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"He's taking a nap." answered a troll.

"Listen, we have some new friends we'd like you to meet." Anna said pointing to the gang.

Immediately, the gaze of all the trolls turned to the gang, which made them very nervous, as they looked as if they were being judged.

"Eh...Hello." said Littlefoot feeling nervous and hoping to break the ice.

"New friends!" cheered a troll.

"New friends!" cheered all the trolls together.

Instantly, the trolls surrounded the gang and began flooding them with questions.

"Are you some kind of reptile?" asked a troll.

"We have some big ones around here." said another troll.

"How can you talk?" asked another troll.

While some trolls asked them, smaller trolls climbed on top of those with 4 legs and started playing.

Some gang members saw it quite amusing, while some, especially Cera, saw it quite annoying.

A pair of female trolls were stacked in a tower and another troll was placed on top of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked the troll at the top of the tower.

"Eh...Hello, lady, we..." started Littlefoot before the female troll interrupted him.

"Oh, please. Lady for strangers, you can call me Bulda." Bulda began. And where do you say you are from?" she asked.

"We are dinosaurs of the Great Valley and..." said Littlefoot before...

"Everyone, welcome the dinosaurs of the Great Valley!" cheered Bulda interrupting the longneck again.

"DINOSAURS OF THE GREAT VALLEY!" cheered all the trolls with smiles.

"Yes, it's a crazy family, but it's also fun." Ruby said.

"Well, I don't see it the same way." Cera said, looking at the trolls' behavior with annoyance.

"Listen, we have a problem and they told us that you could help us." said Littlefoot.

"Let me see." said a very old voice in the crowd of trolls.

Many trolls left open a path through which another rock rolled by, which later revealed itself to be a troll that looked older than the others.

"What is the problem, your highness?" the old troll asked the queen.

"Grand Pabbie, my friends come from a different world than ours and we'd like to find a way to get them back." Elsa explained to the old troll.

"Let me see." Grand Pabbie said before addressing the gang.

He was walking while he was watching them, as if he were analyzing them. The gang might have been nervous about that, but that troll reminded them of old dinosaurs they knew.

"I think I know how you can go back to your world." said Grand Pabbie, making the gang keep their eyes open.

"Do you know how?" asked Littlefoot in surprise.

"Follow me." said Grand Pabbie.

The gang and Arendelle's group began to follow Grand Pabbie down a rocky valley alley while the rest of the trolls stayed behind.

As they walked, the gang was happy that there was a way back home, while some had their little doubts.

"Tell me, little one." said Grand Pabbie calling the attention of Littlefoot, who was the one closest to him. "How did you come into this world?" he asked.

"Well. We found a stone with a strange drawing and when I touch it, somehow, we end up here." Littlefoot said, recalling how they got to that world.

"That's what I suspected." Grand Pabbie said to the confusion of some.

"Do you know anything, Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked the oldest and wisest member of his family.

"You'll see. Long ago, before Arendelle was founded, our ancestors wanted to expand their knowledge. However, they had already explored enough of this world, so they decided to go to other worlds." said Grand Pabbie.

"You mean the trolls traveled to other worlds?" asked Anna surprised by the information.

"Yes, for many years, they were traveling through various worlds, learning from them and vice versa." said Grand Pabbie.

"But I grew up with you for years and you never talked about it." Kristoff said.

"That's because a long time ago, they understood that such action was too dangerous for all worlds if such power fell into the wrong hands, so they decided to reserve that information for those who most deserve it." explained Grand Pabbie.

"So, how did you know that Littlefoot and the others were from another world?" asked Elsa.

Grand Pabbie laughed slightly. "That's because my grandfather told me about them."

"Your grandfather?" asked Littlefoot.

"Before I banned access to other worlds to the rest of the world. My grandfather traveled to one who told me every night before going to sleep. A world where giant reptiles dominated the planet." Grand Pabbie said.

"They were probably dinosaurs." Chomper suggested, thinking of the description of the old troll.

"I remember that he told me about the diverse and extraordinary creatures that inhabited that world. When I saw you, I remembered those creatures he always described to me, and that's when I realized that you were from another world, or rather, from that world." said Grand Pabbie.

"So, do you know how we can go back?" asked Littlefoot.

"We're close now." said Grand Pabbie as they reached a rocky wall full of vegetation that acted as curtains. "This way." he said, setting aside some vegetation, revealing a hidden passage.

Everyone passed through the passageway and when they came out of the tunnel, they found a field similar to where the trolls were, but, unlike that place, there was no one there, but there was a giant stone with a star symbol in it. That stone was familiar to the gang.

"Hey! It looks like the stone that brought us here. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"It's true. Even the symbol is similar to the stone we found in the caves." Ruby said.

"Our ancestors designed these stones as bridges connecting worlds. Just touch it and it would teleport you and those closest to another world." explained Grand Pabbie.

"But if it's a bridge to other worlds, why do we end up in this one?" Cera asked.

"Stones were originally created in this world, so stones from other worlds connect directly to it. The stone, which you see before you, is the first one that was created, unlike yours, it is connected to all worlds." said Grand Pabbie.

"Oh, that stone is impressive. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky along with a nod from Spike.

"How we return our world if stone connect many others?" asked Petrie.

"The method is simple. Just touch the stone and think of the place you want to go. The image in your mind will connect you to your world and lead you there." said Grand Pabbie.

The gang was happy to be able to return home, but at the same time they were a little sad. Although they had spent little time in that world, they had made great friends there, friends of those who didn't want to say goodbye. The same thing happened with Arendelle's group, especially with Elsa. In the short time they had been, they had accomplished a lot, from saving her from kidnapping (twice) to making her start believing in herself.

The gang began to say goodbye to their new friends.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you guys." said Kristoff on his knees as he stroked the heads of Chomper and Ruby.

"Likewise, Kristoff." Chomper said.

"You're the best ice master I've ever met, of course you're also the only one." Ruby said, making the three laughs.

Sven looked a little sad to have to say goodbye to his quiet friend. Spike managed to cheer him up with a lick, Sven smiled at it and responded with his own lick, which made the spiketail laugh.

"Don't cry, Olaf." said Ducky to the snowman who was crying.

"Oh, but I don't want you to go." Olaf said in tears.

"We don't want to either, but we have to." Petrie said.

Ducky decided to comfort him with a hug. Olaf calmed down and returned the hug.

"I will miss you all." Olaf said.

"We'll miss you too. A lot, a lot, a lot." said Ducky.

Petrie decided to join the embrace that Olaf enjoyed lovingly.

"Well, aren't you going to miss me?" Anna asked Cera playfully.

"Me? No way." Cera said, looking away from the princess.

"Sure?" she asked with a superior smile.

Cera tried to resist, but couldn't stand the farce any longer.

"Okay, fine. I'll miss you." Cera said before receiving a surprise hug from the princess.

"I don't like your attitude at all, but...I'll miss you too." Anna said with a mixture of joy and sadness.

Cera tried to throw Anna out, but she had to admit that the hug was nice, so she reciprocated.

"Hey. Don't make a hug without me." Olaf said, running straight to them to join the hug.

Cera wanted to reject the annoying snowman she had worn since they met trying to hug her, but she let it go because that was a very important moment and she didn't want to spoil it.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?" asked Elsa kneeling in front of Littlefoot.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. But this isn't our world. We have a home to return to with our families, and we miss them." said Littlefoot.

Elsa was doing her best not to let any tears escape her.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and my friends." Elsa said.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?" said Littlefoot.

Elsa and Littlefoot approached each other and the two embraced. They both wanted that moment to last forever, but they knew it couldn't be.

When they separated, Elsa let out a couple of tears.

"I'm really going to miss you all." Elsa said.

"We'll miss you too, but no matter where we are, we'll always be friends." Littlefoot said as the gang gathered and began to sing.

**Petrie**

_Sometimes friends have to leave_

**Chomper**

_It's very sad but true_

**Petrie**

_But this me do believe_

**Petrie and Chomper**

_Friends are still a part of you_

**Ducky**

_And if you go away_

_And live some other place_

**Ruby**

_We will think of you each day_

**Ducky and Ruby**

_And see your smiley face_

**All**

_And we will always be your friends_

**Cera**

_No matter where you are_

_Just around the bend_

**Chomper**

_Or very, very far_

**Littlefoot**

_Where ever you will go_

_When you reach your journey's end_

**All**

_No matter what, we'll always be_

_Your friends_

Elsa wasn't the only one played by the song. The others were nearby, smiling at the touching moment. Even Anna lost some tears.

_**All**_

_We will always be your friends_

_Although we're far apart_

**Cera**

_I'll see you in my dreams_

**Ducky**

_And feel you in my heart_

**All**

_And we won't be surprised if we meet again_

_And when we do, we still will be_

_Your friends_

_Your very truest, bestest_

_Friends_

After the song, Elsa and Littlefoot embraced again. As they separated, Littlefoot was shedding a couple of tears, which Elsa helped to dry.

"It doesn't matter where you are or how long you spend. You will always be in my heart." said Elsa as a couple of tears leaked from her.

"You'll be in mine too." said Littlefoot.

Elsa joined her hands and with her magic, created a pendant in the shape of a snowflake. When she finished it, she put it at Littlefoot.

"This is so you'll always remember us." Elsa said before kissing Littlefoot's forehead.

"We always will." said Littlefoot.

Elsa stood beside the others as they watched the little dinosaurs heading for the stone. They turned and said goodbye for the last time before Littlefoot touched the stone. Like the first time, a flash of light covered the area and when it left, the gang had disappeared from the area. They had returned to their world.

Elsa was sad about it, but she had a smile on her face, because she knew that one day they would see each other again. Anna approached her and put an arm over her shoulder.

"I miss them already." Anna said.

"I miss them too, Anna. Me too." said Elsa.

* * *

**AN: Uala! I finished this story that has been in my head since I started writing Fanfiction. I want to thank _twoworldsonekingdom_ for creating the crossover of 'The land before time' with 'The little mermaid' which was what inspired me mainly to make this story. Also, _Iron117Prime_ and _jkan9817_, whose 'Frozen' crossovers gave me the ideas that helped me create this story.**

**Now, I'd like to inform you that I'll be taking a Fanfiction vacation for the rest of the year and will be back in action the first week of January 2020 with a new story. I hope you liked this one. See you! ****Merry Christmas! and Happy New Year!**


End file.
